Revenge
by Crys8853
Summary: Stephanie catches Joe cheating and wants to get back at him. She meets the hot new bounty hunter in town, who has a connection to Joe. Will he want to help her get Revenge. AU, Babe HEA, Language, Smut, NOT Cupcake friendly.
1. Chapter 1

**These are adults that act like adults and do adult things. **

**Not mine. **

Chapter 1

SPOV

I can't believe that man he asks me out on a date and then stood me up. The worst part is that the next day, I found out from Connie, that he was seen at Pino's with Terri Gilman. I was on a warpath. In a fit of rage l was driving like mad women to the police station. I pulled into the parking lot when a thought occurred to me, if he wants to string me along and cheat on me then why can't I do the same thing.

Now all I needs is a man to make this plan work. I needed to check in with Connie and see if there was any filing that needed to be done at the bonds office. So I aimed my car in that direction. As I pulled up to the front of the office I noticed a shiny new black 450 truck park out front. Of course there was no parking on the street so I pulled around back and park. I came in through the back door and I could hear Connie talking to someone, my initial thought was that she was on the phone, but as I walked around the corner I saw the most gorgeous man that had ever walked the planet standing in front of her desk. I had no idea who is was, but man did I want too.

"Hey, Connie".

"Oh hey Steph. This is Ranger Manoso he is the bounty hunter that I was telling you about". I glanced over at him and stuck out my hand.

"Hi. I am Stephanie Plum, nice to meet you Ranger".

"Plum, you related to Vinnie?" He said with a smirk on his face and a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes but he is my cousin on my father's side. I don't have his fascination of ducks". I smiled up at him. The corner of his mouth curled up at the edge giving me impression he thought what I had said was funny.

"Steph, I am surprised you are here".

"Why?"

"Well I thought that you would either be in jail or hiding from the cops because you brutally murder Joe".

"Hardy har, you think you are so funny, I got all the way to the police station, and I even parked in the parking lot, mad as a hen. Ready to give him hell. When I thought of this brilliant plan of revenge for him, but I can't pull it off so I decided to work".

"What was the plan?" Connie asked

"Well I thought I would give him a taste of his own medicine but I have to have the perfect person in order for this to work and I don't so I decide that I would let him hang himself". Connie frowned at the last part of my statement.

"What was the plan?" She asked.

"Well, if I could find the right person. the plan was that I would act like I am out dating and sleeping with him and then let Joe get suspicious and then after a month or two maybe let him catch us in the act or leave pics from a trip out where he could find them. You know accidentally and all".

"Who is Joe?" This came from Ranger, who I had forgot was in the room.

"Oh, he is my ex-boyfriend as soon as I exact my revenge. You probably know him Joe Morelli". As soon as I said his name, Ranger's facial expression got all dark and scary. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No, sorry, it is just I know who you are talking about, he is an ass".

"Oh so you do know him. Is it from working here in town with the cops?"

"That asshole is a cop?" Ranger said with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, you are looking a little scary there, are you sure you are fine?"

"Stephanie, right". I nodded my head.

"But you can call me Steph as well".

"Steph that bastard, broke up my engagement".

"I am so sorry, Ranger. Any chance you want to get some revenge?"

**TBC **

**What do you think? Is Ranger going to help her? What is his connection to Joe? Sorry Cupcakes, I just can't make that happy ending happen for you. Hope to post soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, they have been great. I hope that you all are enjoying the story. **

** I am sorry for the delay in posting I had a death in the family and was out of touch for a few days. **

**We get to hear how Joe broke up Ranger's engagement. **

Chapter 2

RPOV

I finally get the chance to get revenge on that scumbag. I have waited for three years to get that bastard back. I thought back on that day.

_I finally made it home from the mission from hell. I could not wait to get home and climb in bed with my beautiful Amelia. Christ it has been too long since I was in her, just that thought had me hard as rock. The plane landed and I bolted from my seat. I made my way to the baggage claim, I was looking around hoping that Mila was there, but I could not find her, I was disappointed. I collected my bag and headed out to get a cab. I made my way home, the lights were out, but her car was in the drive, I wondered where she was. I used my key and entered the house. It was quiet, too quiet, I made my way to the bedroom, there before me was a sight that I would never forget. Mila was sitting astride a very hairy white guy riding him like a stud in the Kentucky derby. They were both so consumed by what they were doing that they did not realize I was there. She screamed out her release and he grunted his. I started clapping to congratulate them on their big finish. Mila turned around to see who was clapping and when she saw me standing there, she began to panic. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand and pulled the ring off her finger. She started crying. _

"_Ric, please don't do this, I love you, this guy means nothing," I did not answer I just kept walking. I could hear behind me. 'What do you mean I mean nothing Mila?' 'Joe, now is not the time'. She grabbed my arm, I turned around to see that she had wrapped the sheet around her body. _

"_Ric, I was lonely you are always gone. What was I supposed to do sit around and wait for you?"_

"_Yes, you were supposed to wait, you are…" I take a deep breath and swallow the lump in my throat, "were my fiancée and you could not handle me being gone for three months what happens when I have to go for 18 months? What if we are married? Mila what if we had, had children? Would you still cheat on me?"_

"_Ric, that is not fair." _

"_Life is not fair Mila, I hope that you have a good life." _ _I turn to leave again._

"_Ric please". Mila begged. I stop and hang my head. This is hard, I love her, I may always love her but I can't be with someone I can't trust. _

"_No, I can't, I can't trust you, and we are done". I pick up my bag by the front door and leave her standing there crying. _

_A few days later I received a call from Mila, she was crying. She wanted me to take her back, she was asking for me to forgive her. I was tempted really tempted but then she told me that the guy's name was Joe Morelli and that she had been seeing him for on and off for the last 6 months. This enraged me. She dumped him and that she wanted a second chance to make it work. The anger in me and the pain, I was seeing red. She had been seeing him for 6 months that was before I asked her to marry me that was while she was sleeping in my bed, that was while I was desperately trying stay alive, to fight for my life to come home to her, and just like that she had thrown it all away. I told her that I never wanted to hear from her again. That was the last time I heard from her. My mother told me that she saw Mila a few months later and she was pregnant. _

I was shaken from my memory, by a hand grasping my forearm. "Are you okay?" Steph asked concern all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was reliving a memory. It still kind of haunts me". I say. Steph frowns at me.

"So do you want to get some revenge or what?" She smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" I smile back at her, her eyes glaze over a little bit. She shakes her head.

"Well, let set up a meet cute somewhere really public that will get attention, like Pino's or Marsilio's. That way it will hit the burg that I was seen out with some hot mysterious guy. Connie giggles behind her desk.

"Steph you are so bad." Connie says.

"I like it Steph. What time should we bump into each other?" I say.

"Let's say 7 at Pino's. Connie want to have dinner with me?" Steph says.

"Love too." Connie says.

"It's a date" I say. Then we all laugh.

SPOV

Later that night, Connie, Lula and I were at Pino's, we were gossiping away and drinking a few cocktails. I could see Joe at the bar, he was sulking that I was here but not talking to him, I had called him this afternoon and told him that I was having a girl's night. He showed up to keep an eye on me. I hated when he does that, like he really had the right... Anyways. Lula was telling this great story from her days working the street. She was right in the middle when she stopped and she started to drool. I turned around to see what made her stop to see Ranger and a couple of guys in black, walking in the door. Connie got up and waved them over. She introduced us to Ranger.

"Ladies, this is Lester Santos, Bobby Brown and Tank". Ranger said introducing the guys.

"Tank, is that your real name?" I ask.

"No ma'am". Tanks says. Tank was about 6'6" and 300lbs of all muscle he also had the darkest chocolate brown skin that I have ever seen.

"Well it is nice to meet you all. Would you like to join us we were about to order?" I ask.

"Do you ladies mind if we crash your night out?" Bobby asks.

"Hell no, get your fine asses over here" Lula says. I have to hide my laughter from her. The guys smile at us and sit down to join us.

"Guys, this is Connie, Steph and Lula. Connie and Steph work at the Bonds office and Ms. Lula here is a social worker for the city". Ranger says. Ranger has seated himself next to me in the round booth that we are in we are in the center facing the bar. I have a clear view of Joe from where I was sitting. He is scowling. I whisper in Ranger's ear, that Joe was here. He glances at the bar and sees him. He whispers back, 'you deserve better'.

"Thanks." He nods. We join the conversation about what we want to eat.

After the waitress takes our order. Joe stands up and stalks our way. As he approaches the table he says.

"Cupcake, I thought that you said that this was a girl's night?"

"Well, not that it is any of your business but it is, This Ranger, Lester, Bobby and Tank from Rangeman, they just came here to grab a bite, and Connie invited them to join us. Right Connie?"

"That how it went Steph". Connie answered. Joe stares at Ranger for a few minutes and then asks.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so, I am new to town, but maybe you've have seen me at the police station, I am a bounty hunter for Vinnie Plum". Ranger says.

"No, that is not it. But I know you from somewhere. Welcome to town. Cupcake will I see you tonight?"

"No, I think that I will be out late". Joe's jaw tightens but he doesn't say anything else, he just stalks off. I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding. I try to get back in the conversation, but can't seem to relax. Ranger places his hand on my thigh and gently rubs it with his thumb, this movement alone relaxes me, and I look up into to Ranger's eyes and smile. He nods and smiles back and then goes back to the conversation, Lester is telling some ridiculous story about a stunt that he pulled back in basic on Bobby. Bobby is pouting on the other side of me.

"Come on Bobby, it could not have been that bad?"

"Oh yes, it was I had bug bites on my ass for a week, and they itched. The worse were the ones on my balls, you ever had a bug bite on your balls?" I laughed, I couldn't help it, the rest of the table joined in.

"Bobby, I am sorry I can honestly say that I do not, but it was just the mental image that got to me, of you covered in little bug bites all over…" I break down into a giggle. Bobby starts tickling me. I break out into more giggles.

We closed down Pino's the guys offered to drive us home because they had not drank nearly as much as we had. Ranger walked me to my car. He opened the passenger door for me and then he leaned in to help me buckle my seat belt. As he pulled his arm back he captured my lips in a kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I have been dying to do that all night long, but I did not want to push things too far tonight."

"I am glad that you did". He smiled back at me.

The ride back to my apartment was quiet, when we arrived in the parking lot there was a black bronco sitting in my lot waiting on us. I pointed to it.

"Yours?"

"Yeah." We climbed out of the car and he grabbed my hand. "Steph, I had a really great time tonight." Ranger says

"Me too." I blush. He rubs his hand along my jaw.

"I really like it when you blush. What is the next step?"

"I would like for Joe to catch us talking on the phone, make it sound really flirty make him suspicious. Then a couple days later I can call him and sound really distracted, he will need to hear you in the back ground."

"Sounds like a plan, just let me know, Babe." He gave me a sweet chaste kiss on the lips and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since you have all been really good, and I had some time to write while traveling. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

SPOV

The next couple of days were spent working in the office and avoiding Joe. He called a few times wanting to meet up so I could take care of his boys. 'Ugh'. Two days later I agreed to meet him for dinner and a game at his house. I was sitting outside at the curb of his house on Slater and called Ranger. On the third ring I hear.

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself."

"Babe?"

"Yeah, I am about to head into Joe's talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about Babe?"

"What are you wearing?" I ask, not really sure where the courage had come from.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Maybe, but I asked first so tell me". I quipped back.

"Well Babe, I am in black cargos and a t-shirt".

"Let me guess it is black and tight modeling to your body". I blushed and the thought of him in that outfit.

"Got it one. Babe. Are you thinking about me in or out of my clothes?"

"Well I was only thinking about you in them, till you went and mentioned them off." I cleared my throat. "What are doing right now?"

"I am on surveillance for a skip".

"Well that sounds like fun, more fun then what I have to do right now. I say as I get out of my car and walk up the path to the front door. "Do you want to go out tomorrow and stir up some trouble with me, get the rumor mill stirred up?"

"Wish I could Babe, but I have a business dinner tomorrow that I have to go to." Did he sound disappointed. Something to think about.

"Is it something that I could join you on? I mean as long as you are not out trying to overrun a third world country."

"Babe, you would be bored. It is just a dinner to entertain a new client."

"Ranger, wouldn't having a beautiful woman on your arm help?" Silence. "Oh my god. You already have a date. I am so sorry." I disconnect the call embraced by my brassiness. I am so stupid. Why did the thought of him out with someone else bother me so much? I knock on the Joe's front door. I wait a couple of seconds and then the door opens.

"Hey Cupcake, who were you talking to? I never thought that you were going to come in".

"Oh, just a friend. He needed some advice for a meeting." Joe frowned.

"Who is this friend?" He asks, but I can tell that he really doesn't want me to answer his question.

"Oh no one that you know. Where is the pizza?" I walked off into the kitchen. My phone started ringing I looked at the caller id. Ranger. I ignored it. I didn't want to talk to him yet. I grabbed a couple plates and some beers and head back into the living room. We settle down to watch the game. About half time, I was getting a little antsy. Joe would want me to stay tonight he did not have to ask he always wanted me to stay. I did not want stay not after learning what he has been up to lately. I could not figure out how to get out of here without him becoming suspicious. I always stayed with him after pizza and a game and a change in the routine would set him off. I was so lost in thought that I never heard someone knocking on the door.

"What are doing here?" I heard Joe say from the foyer. You could hear the disgust in his voice.

"I need to speak to Stephanie. Is she here?" I hear Ranger say he sounded a little nervous and even more upset. I was off the couch and walking to the door.

"Whatever you need to say can wait till tomorrow we are in the middle of something right now". Joe smirks.

"Joe, don't be rude. Ranger what's up?" I say coming in around Joe.

"Can I speak with you privately please?"

"Sure, Joe give me minute, I will be right back". Joe stalks back into the house, muttering to himself about something, the vein in his neck bulging and steam billowing out of his ears. I can tell that he is mad. But it really don't care right now. I turn my attention to Ranger. "What do want Ranger?" I ask.

"Babe". He pulls the door closed behind me. "What's wrong you were not answering your phone? Did I do something? Babe please tell me". It almost sounded like he was begging.

"Ranger, you did nothing. It that all you need". He nods. "Well then goodnight". I turn to head back into the house. When he says almost at a whisper.

"I don't believe you, but if that is how you want to play it. I'll see you". He started to walk away. I turn back to him. I feel a shiver run up my whole body.

"Wait". He turned to me. I could feel myself start to tear up. I was in his arms in three quick strides. "I'm sorry, I was embarrassed. Please don't walk away from me. Please Ranger."

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"All the men in my life walk away. I can't watch anymore it hurts."

"Babe, I am not a man in your life, if anything I am a new acquaintance in your life." I huff and then let the tears roll down my check.

I'm sorry, about earlier, I think my feeling got hurt when you didn't answer my question about dinner. I know I have no right to be jealous, but I think that I am."

Babe, why would you be jealous, we just met?

"I don't know but the thought of you with another woman bothers me. I need to get out of here. He is expecting me to stay here tonight and I just can't. I can't." More tears stream down my check. Can you wait a minute for me, I am going to use that you need me for something then we can get the hell out of here. He nods and smiles, I take this as consent.

"K. I will be right back". I walked into the house. I was not paying attention to where I was going and staggered right into a very pissed off Morelli.

"What the hell was that Cupcake? What is he doing here? And why does he need to talk to you about?" Yep he is mad, there right there can you see the steam.

"He needs something from the office and he can't get ahold of Connie. I need to go with him and let him in the office."

"The hell you are we are in the middle of date, you are not going to ditch me". Joe is yelling at this point.

"This is not a date it is pizza and a game." I say as I jab a finger in his chest, "I catch you later Joe. Bye". I grab my purse and headed out the front door.

"Call me when you get home". He says and leans in to give me kiss, I turn my head and he catches my cheek.

"Sure". I smile gave him a finger wave over my shoulder and headed out. I met Ranger at his truck.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem, Babe." He says, he is leaning against his truck with his arms crossed. "So where are you headed from here?"

"I guess home, I have nothing else to do."

"Want to go get a drink? Might stir of the mills." He says with a smirk.

"I would love to, how about you follow me home, then we can go from there. Sound good?"

"Yeah, Babe, it sounds good." He stands up and we head to our perspective vehicles. I pull out and head for my apartment, on the way over I got to thinking about what it was about Ranger that made feel this way. I really have not opened myself to a relationship in a while and I had the feeling from Ranger that the breakup of his engagement was extremely difficult one on his as well. Ranger does not really give out personal information and in the short time that I have known him, I have felt very protective of what little he has shared with me. This train of thought was not leading to a good train of thought. Before I knew where I was, I was parked in my parking lot, Ranger was parked in front of my car, waiting on me. So I turned off my vehicle and climbed out. As I approached Ranger's truck, he got out and helped me get into the passenger side. Conversation is always in short supply when I am around Ranger, so this should be a short drink.

A few minutes later, Ranger pulled into a local dive. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, Ranger, this is great." I open the door and climb out. Ranger meets me at the hood and grabs my hand. We head inside and find a quiet table in the back. Ranger sits with his back to the wall. I smile.

"What?" he says,

"Nothing, just… never mind".

"No, Babe tell me." I shake my head and look down at the table not making eye contact with him, knowing that if I look into his eyes that I will lose it and I did not want to do that here and I sure as hell did not want to do that in front of him. "Babe". He stood from his chair and grabbed my hand and pulled me up into his arms and then on to the dance floor. The song was slow and we swayed back and forth. "Tell me what is going on in that mind of yours, Babe".

"I can't. Not here. Can we just drop it for now? Please?"

"Sure, Babe, ready for that drink?" I nod. He leads me back to the table when the song ends. We both order a Corona with lime. He waits for the waitress to bring back our drinks. When she drops them off. He takes a swig and then looks up at me. "I want to tell you the story about what happened with Amelia. I want you to know me a little better before this plan gets further along. I want you to know what, who you are dealing with."

"Okay." I take his hand in mine to reassure him that it was okay. I was not really sure why. It was just something you did.

"Babe, more than that, I want you to understand that I have never trusted a women since then" My eyebrows both shot up into my hairline. "It is not that I have not been with women, it is just that I have never been with them in a relationship since Mila."

"Ranger, just tell me story, I am not going to judge you, I mean look at who I am in a relationship with. Who am I to judge?" So Ranger told me the story, he was very stoic in his telling not really letting his emotions get involved. That fact made me sad, because of this woman, he had completely closed himself off to the possibility of ever having the real thing. After the break up, he said that he felt lost, he tried to have a relationship a couple of times but he found that he could never trust the woman he was with. So he ended it. A friend of his and his girlfriend wanted to expand on the horizons, they invited him into the bed for a three way. He then told me that afterwards the women did not want to be with his friend anymore and the she was always trying to get him to be with her. This aided in his mistrust of women and he lost a good friend with it as well. He had ventured into a BDSM lifestyle for a while and found some release from that, but he never felt content with it. When he finished his tale he let out a big sigh, and sat there a peeled the label off his beer bottle. He was waiting for me to get mad or for me to take pity on him, he was waiting on me to be disgusted with him.

"So was the kid Morelli's?"

"Out of all of the things that I just told you that is what you asked?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Seems like the only thing that was not answered. Besides all that you have said are things that you have done, not who you are. You are still trying to get over what Mila did to you. I think that getting back at Morelli, by doing the same thing to him appeals to you. But Ranger you are not using me to get back at him for what he did. And really it sounds like he is just the scapegoat, so that you cannot blame her for her act in all of this. So was the kid's Morelli's?" He smiles that 1000 watt smile at me.

"According to my mother, the kid was black. So unless Morelli is an albino then I think not." I smiled at him. Then slide over to his side of the both and sat next to him. I leaned my head against his chest. "Babe?"

"Thank you for sharing all of that with me. Now I think that it is mine turn. I want to give you the same chance to back out as well."

"Okay Babe." He said as he circled his arms around me. Bringing me closer into his chest.

"This has to stay between us, I have never told anyone, what I about to tell you." I raise my head and look into his eyes. There is not an ounce of fear in his eyes.

"Babe, after what I just told you, there is no way that you could scare me." He squeezes me a little tighter to him.

"Well….

TBC

**So Joe does not have kid, but he could be albino, I think not. Hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate cliffhangers just as much as you do. I will try to not write them as much, but the last chapter was starting to edge up to 3000 words. So I had to cut it off somewhere. **

**Since you have all been really good, and I had some time to write while traveling. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

RPOV

"_Well….."_

She wanted to tell me something but I was not sure what was causing her to so cautious. I squeezed her tight up against me, I like the feeling of warmth that she has and how she fit so perfectly up against me. More than all of that I wanted to give her comfort. I have a feeling that what she is about to tell me is not great and makes her feel like horrible.

"Well, about six months ago, I found out that I was pregnant. I was excited about it at first and then as I was coming out of the office, I saw Joe and Terri Gilman coming out of an exam room down the hall from me. She was carrying a sonogram picture and the look on Joe's face was full of excitement and joy. That was when I started taking notice that he was only around when he wanted to be and that he never answers my calls but will call me back a few minutes later. I felt used and more than that I was angry. That was when my world fell apart. I had gone from feeling the happiest I have ever been to the saddest I have ever been in a time span of less than 10 minutes. I spent the next week mopping about my apartment, not answering the door, not taking phone calls, not even really eating. At the end of that week I decided that I was done grieving and was ready to live my life. So I went back to work and acted as if nothing had changed. I made an appointment to see the doctor. After a few weeks, everything was fine but I could not sleep, I could not eat. It was starting to really show and few people started asking what was wrong, I could not bring myself to tell them." She took a deep breath. I could barely make out what she said next. "I am a murderer". I sucked in a breath of air. She started to cry. I pulled her into my lap and held her as she cried.

"Babe, I do not understand, what happened?" She shook her head and continued to cry. "Babe, please I want to help, I want to understand." She sat up and wiped her tears.

"I had an abortion." Her tears started flowing again, I pulled her tighter against my chest.

"It is okay Babe, it is going to be okay. Let get out of here." She nodded. I laid a couple of bills on the table and grabbed her hand and head out to the truck. She continued to cry, her sobs were down to the occasional sniffle. I helped her into my truck and then climbed into the driver's seat. I took off, she wiggled into the seat next to me and then was out. She had exhausted herself. My mind would not shut off as I drove, I started thinking that I trusted her, for the first time since Mila, I had trusted her with my story, and while it was not my heart I could feel that she was already working her way into my heart, with every smile and with every tear. I took a deep breath and turned into my driveway.

SPOV

I woke up to Ranger carrying me into my apartment and laying me in my bed. I did not want him to leave. I grabbed onto his t-shirt and asked him to stay. 'Okay' was all I heard before I drifted off to sleep. Now it was morning, I was laying here thinking that I didn't remember my mattress being this soft and I do not remember having sheets this silken. I finally open my eyes and the site before me was not my bedroom. I sit up and look around the huge room. I am now sitting in the middle of a huge king size four poster bed. The wall across from the bed has a French door to what is either the bathroom or the hallway. I look around and spot my pants on the chair in the corner. I climb out of bed, and when I say climb I mean climb the damn thing was like four feet off the floor. I slip into my pants and head to the double doors. I crack one open and I see that it is the hallway. I close the door and walk over to another door in the corner by the chair where my pants were and behind that door is the closet but I can see beyond that I can see the bathroom. I quickly take care of nature's call and then head out of the room to find out exactly where I am.

Once in the hallway, I can hear music coming from downstairs and I can smell pancakes. Did I mention that I love pancakes? Well I do. So I make my way down the stairs and follow the sounds to what I assume is the kitchen. Once I get there I see a shirtless Ranger dancing while he stirs pancake mix in a bowl and pours some into the skillet on the stove. When he has completed that task he turns and gathers me into his arms and we start moving around the kitchen. His movements startle me at first and then when I see his smile I relax.

Morning, Babe. Did you sleep well?

Yeah, I guess I don't really remember. Where are we?

My house Babe. You fell asleep in the truck, I did not want to wake you.

Thanks, but you could have just taken me home.

I know but I did not want to leave you alone. You were not okay.

Ranger, about last night?

Yes? He raised his eyebrows at me. And waited he walked over to the stove and flipped the pancake. Then he turned back to me. "Are you waiting for me to pass my judgment on you?"

Yeah, kind of.

Babe, finish telling me the story.

What do you mean Ranger? I did.

No, why are you still with Morelli if you have known for 6 months that he was cheating on you. Tell me why? I shake my head I do not want to tell him the reason why I stayed. Babe tell me I am not going to let this go, so you might as well tell me.

Ranger, please, don't push this just let it go.

No, tell me.

I felt guilty about the abortion, I killed his child, I felt guilty.

Babe, he is the one that should feel guilty, he is the reason why you had the abortion to begin with. And you do not strike me as the type of girl that would have an abortion to begin with so the fact that you were driven to that point by a man, no by a piece of shit. Is not your fault. Babe, please. Please let me help you.

Ranger I cannot let you do that. I am a murderer, I killed an innocent child, so that I was not bound to Joe for the rest of my life.

Stephanie, look at me. We are a pair aren't we, both broken, both thinking that we do not deserve to be loved. I could not look at him, I could not stop thinking about the heinous act that I had committed. I step out of his embrace and walked upstairs and climbed back into the bed. A few moments later, I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was being pulled into a strong body. I rolled over to face him.

Babe, when I was younger, I was just out of Ranger school and I was on leave. A couple friends of mine were having a party. I met a girl there, and after a few months of celibacy, I was looking for a hook up.

Just say it Ranger, you wanted to fuck. He kissed my hair and then laughed.

Yeah Babe I wanted to fuck, I wanted to get laid. Hell I would have even settled for a blow job. Now it was my turn to giggle. Anyway I meet this girl and we hooked up. She was sweet and was a good lay. I never thought that I would see or hear from her again. A couple of weeks later she called me, to tell me that she was pregnant and that she was having an abortion, she just want to let me know what had happened. I was shocked. She did not want my opinion she did not want to discuss other avenues. She told me that she wanted to finish school and that she knew that nothing would ever come from me and her except a baby. That neither of us wanted. I could not talk her out of the abortion, but she did ask that I could go with her. I agreed and she told me where and when to meet her. I had tears in my eyes, as he told me the story. He rubbed his hands up and down my back trying to comfort me.

I am so sorry, you seem to have the worst luck when it comes to women. His chest vibrated as if he was laughing.

I guess that you are right Babe, I do have sucky luck with women. I looked up into his eyes, I could see the sadness that was there. If only for a moment.

What is your real name Ranger?

Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I was given the name Ranger while in the army and I still use it today. My family calls me Ric or Ricky based on if you are my older sisters or not.

Ric, huh. I stare at him. He nods. It fits you.

You think so huh, Babe. He says as he starts to tickle me.

Yep. I say amongst my laughter. We were rolling around on his bed, him tickling me, me trying to get away. When his phone rang.

Yo. He said. He listened to what the person on the other side was saying. I started running my hand along his chest and down to his abs, they tightened under my touch. Yes, I can be available at the time. Yes, sir. I will make the adjustments to the reservations. No, sir. Okay we will see you then. Ranger hung up.

"Babe, do you know how hard it is to concentrate when you do that?"

"No, you want to tell me". I say with a wicked grin.

"Babe", he groans, and then he lips capture mine. He gently probes his tongue along my lower lip and I let him have access he circles his tongue with mine in a slow sensual battle. After a few moments he pulls back, leaving us both gasping for air.

"I guess…. that I should …..Not distract….you … when…. are on the phone".

"Babe, that might …. Not be possible for either of us". He leans in and kisses me sweetly on the lips before, he pulls back. "Did you really mean what you said about going to dinner with me last night?"

"Ranger, I meant it when I asked, but if you already have a date, then don't worry about it, it is not like we are dating, we are just, partners in crime".

"Babe, I was never taking anyone with me. I was just surprised".

"Ranger, really you don't have to lie to me". He stops me before I can say anymore.

"I am not lying to you. I did not have a date. I just did not think that you would want to go with me to something that is so boring. I don't even like going to these things. Anyway that has changed, the client just called and asked if we could change locations, a friend of his is having a cocktail party and my client wants me to meet this friend and suggested that I attend the party with him and his wife. He was encouraging me to have a date with me. So Babe, will you do me the great honor of being my date for this party tonight?"

"I would love to Ranger, I am not sure that I have anything to wear, but I am sure that I can find something".

"What if we went to find something for the party together?" He asked.

"Ranger you do not have to do that." I said, I knew that I had something in my closet that should work, plus I did not have the money to go shopping.

"Yes, I do. I am asking last minute and I want you to be the most beautiful woman at this party, plus I know that you want to look amazing." He said with a small smile on his face and his eyes had a hint of lust.

**I do not necessarily believe in abortion it is not something I could see myself doing, but I am not going to judge those that find it is right for themselves.**

**I have a path that I want our couple to go down, the plan is there. Stay with me. I like that they are getting their dirty laundry out there for all to know. I think it will lead them to a better place when the time comes. **

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate the reviews, they are great and keep me motivated to update. **


	5. Chapter 5 The party

**This chapter was killing me. I had the hardest time moving through this party, not sure why.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, you all have been great. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 5

SPOV

We spent a good portion of the morning looking for the perfect dress, just when I thought I found one, he would say no and then give me another one to try on, at first I was irritated, but then it became a fun game. At the third store, he walked over this this display 'This is the dress Babe' I looked at it then, I really looked at it. I found my size and went to try it on. The dress was the perfect color blue, it was virtually backless and came into a full skirt that ended right above my knee. I looked in the mirror at myself and then walked out to show Ranger. I could see his appreciation in his eyes as he looked me over.

Once the dress was found we went in search of shoes, I found a pair of silver strappy FMP's that made my legs look a mile long. I could tell by the darkening of Ranger's eyes that he approved of my choice in footwear. He brought me back to his house, for us to get ready. His explanation was that the house was closer to the party and he would save time driving and it would give me an extra half hour to get ready and with that I was sold. So that is why I am standing in his bathroom curling, my hair with the products that I picked up from my apartment, along with the lingerie that I am wearing with my dress tonight.

As I finish up in the bathroom, I move to the walk in closet to get dress and take off the robe that I borrowed from Ranger. As I slip the robe down my shoulders, I hear a gasp come from behind me. I quickly turn forgetting about my state of undress, to see Ranger standing there, his eyes have gone black with lust, and I can feel the desire roll off of him. He clears his throat.

"Are you all done in here? I need to start getting ready."

"Uh, yeah I just need to get dressed and then I will be ready". He nods and then disappears into the bathroom, I am frozen in place until I hear the shower start. Then I propel into action. I slip on the tiniest white lace thong and then put on the backless bra that matches. I find my new shoes and pull them on and then slip the dress off the hanger and put it on. I can't zip the dress, so I make my way to the bathroom, I knock and get and 'come in' from the other side of the door. I open the door to see a towel clad Ranger standing at the sink, shaving the towels is hanging dangerously low on his hips and there are water droplets on his chest from his shower. He stares at me in the mirror, I have forgotten all about needing help with my dress, as I am memorized by the trail of droplets that are making their way down his chest and onto the ripples of his 8 pack abs. I hear a moan as I watch the droplets make their way into the land beyond the edge of the towel. I lick my lips and bite my lower lip.

"See something you like Babe?" I shake my head to remove the thoughts from my brain.

"Sorry. Can you zip me up, I cannot reach it." I turn so that he can see the zipper low on my butt up to my lower back. His voice sounds low and husky.

"Yeah Babe, come here". I make my way across the bathroom and I feel him as glides his fingers along the edge of the dress and then down the trail of the zipper. He whispers in my ear. "Babe you look amazing". He kissed the shell of my ear as he zips up the zipper of the dress.

"Thanks, Ranger". I turn to face him give a kiss on his neck and leave the bathroom. A few minutes later Ranger joins me and he is in a tailored made Armani suit that is of course black with a cobalt blue shirt and black tie. He had fixed his hair to spike it up a small amount, he looked like a model right of the cover of GQ. My breath caught in my lungs as he made his way to me. Smiling of course, my panties went instantly wet and of course ruined.

"Ready Babe?"

"Yes. You look gorgeous Ranger."

"Not so bad yourself there Babe". Again he smiled. '_I really should just take the panties off at this point. They won't survive if he keeps this up'._

"Babe, I would love to help you take off your panties. The thought of you not wearing any is really hot and is making me think some really dirty thoughts". I blushed.

"I said that out loud didn't I. Oh my god I am so embarrassed". He grabs my hand before I can escape.

"Don't be Babe, you have no idea how much of a turn on it is, that I have to do is smile at you and you want me". He kisses my palms and the pulls me into the garage. "Which one should we take Babe?"

"Um…" sitting before me is an array of black expensive sports cars of all different kinds. I spot at least a Porsche, a Lamborghini and a Jaguar. Among the cars I find a couple of bikes that are of equal drool worthiness. I stand there drooling a little bit when I spot the absolutely most beautiful car that I have ever seen it is an Aston Martin Vanquish, it is sex on wheels and spells success just by looking at it. He smiles,

"You like the Aston Martin don't you?" I nod my head.

"You like to ride?" I point to the bikes.

"Yes, I have not ridden in a while, but I love the feel of the open road. Do you like bikes?"

"Oh god yes, I have had a license for the last ten years, I love the feel of the power of the bikes between my legs." I practically moan. "I hate going out by myself but nobody rides that I know anymore. Expect Joe and he is always too busy".

"Babe, why don't we go this weekend just us. I'll take the Harley and you can ride with me or pick which one you want."

"That sounds like a plan Ranger. Although I would love to ride with you if that is okay."

"Babe, whatever you want to do. Oh, Babe before I forget, tonight can you call me Carlos, that is what most of my clients know me as."

"Sure, but why Carlos?" I ask.

"Babe that is my name. You did not think that I was really named Ranger did you."

"No, but it was fun to pretend. You being the man of mystery and all. The way Connie talks about you, you would think that you were Batman or something, but all I can see is Bruce Wayne." I giggle at the thought of him being the man in black.

"Babe, please don't go spreading that around."

"What are you scared Carlos?" His name rolls off my tongue. You can see the shiver that runs down his whole body. I go to step down the stairs and towards the car. When he grabs my hand and pulls me into his arms. I barely get there and his lips crash down on my mind in a bruising kiss. I am lost in the kiss. He slides his tongue along my lips which part to give his access to my mouth as our tongues are in a slow dance of passion, he grabs my ass and picks me up while walking to the closest wall and presses me against it. Once I am pinned there he has one hand on the back of my neck and the other is holding me up. My legs wrap around his waist. He grinds his hips against my core and it sets me on fire. I can feel the length of him. When he finally pulls back for air. I can see that his eyes are glazed over and the lust in his eyes are pinned on me. I pant trying to get my breath back.

"Carlos, aren't we going to be late?"

"For what?" He asks

"The party, meeting your clients".

"God, Babe do you know what you do to me. The sound of my name on your lips is driving me insane."

"I can feel exact what I do to you." He smirks at my comment.

"Babe." He puts me down and we straighten out ourselves and then make our way to the Aston Martin. He helps me get in the passenger seat. Then climbs into the driver's seat and we take off.

"So do you want me to be a ditzy bimbo tonight or do you want strong and confident?"

"I want you." He says in a low and very sexy voice that gives away his thoughts and sends shivers down my body.

"Stop that right now Carlos, or we won't make it to that party. So if I understand you correctly you want me to act like myself tonight."

"Yes, Babe." He glances at me and then turns back to the road.

"Okay." Ranger goes back into his zone as we make the final minutes of the drive.

As he turns into one of the largest and beautiful homes that I have ever seen. I can see that the house has been set up for a political campaign party. I look at Ranger and he just raises an eyebrow at me. We pull up to the valet and Ranger climbs out and rushes over to help me out of the car. He places his hand on my lower back and guides me into the party. When we get inside, I see two of my favorite people in the world. My godparents Joe and Nancy Juniak. I knew that he was going to be making a bid for governor, but did not realize that he would be hosting such a great party.

"Uncle Joe." I say as I run into his arms. He hugs me.

"What are you doing here Sweetie?"

"I was invited by a friend of mine to be his date. Uncle Joe, Aunt Nancy, This Carlos Manoso." I say as I introduce Ranger to my godparents. Ranger shakes hands with Joe.

"So what do you do Mr. Manoso"? Joe ask Ranger. He clear his throat.

"I am the CEO of Rangeman Inc. Sir."

"Carlos, may I call you Carlos." Ranger nods. It is Joe and it is nice to meet you son. I understand that you that are one of the best. Is that right?"

"Yes sir it is."

"You are here with the Eisenberg's? Carlos nods. Good, can I find you here later to discuss some business?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then enjoy and please treat her right. Sweetie, that punk Morelli is here with some blonde bimbo." I smile at his statement. "Sweetie as much as I love you, please tell me that whatever is behind that evil smile you just gave me won't end up in disaster." I shake my head no.

"I would not do that to you Uncle Joe, but it might be fun to watch Morelli's jaw when he sees me here with Carlos. I wink at him as I give Nancy on more hug on the way in. She gives me a knowing smile.

"Behave young lady."

"Yes, sir." Ranger guides me into the main room of the house. Ranger whispers my ear.

"How do you know Chief Juniak Babe?"

"They are my godparents. He and my dad have been good friends since their army days. While I was growing up my uncle Joe, was the safe harbor. He would give me a safe place to hide from my mother. Nancy is his second wife. They could never have kids, so I became like the adopted daughter. I still go over to dinner at their house at least once a week. You should come with me the next time." I suggest.

"I would love that Babe."

"What do you think that Joe wants to talk to you about?" I ask.

"Not sure, but I think that he is looking for security for his campaign."

"Is that something that you have done before?" I asked with concern in my voice. He takes his hand and trails it along my cheek. He grabs my chin so that I can look into his eyes.

"Yeah, Babe it is. I have had assignments like this before. Should we get something to drink?" I nod. "What would you like?"

"White wine."

"I'll be right back, you'll be careful." I nod and he heads off to the bar. I notice as he walks that way that more than a couple of women in the room take notice of him as he walks past. One of them walks right into a waiter carrying a tray full of drinks which spill over her and the waiter. I was so lost in watching him that I do see Joe come and stand by me.

"What are you doing here Cupcake?" I cringe internally at the use of that nickname and wish that I had gone with Ranger.

"You know that Chief Juniak is my godfather. What are you doing here Joe?"

"I was invited as were most of the police force." He almost snarls. "You did not mention that you got an invitation to this party?"

"Joe, I don't tell you everything, apparently you don't tell me everything either. I thought that I was your girlfriend." He starts to steam a little at the ears. "I wasn't even aware that you had been invited which means that you were never planning on asking me. But since you asked Ranger asked me to come with him tonight." Just then a pretty blonde walks up to us.

"Joe, what's going on?" She asks as if she could sense the mood.

"Hi, I am Stephanie Plum, it is nice to meet you."

"Hi I am Joanie. It is nice to meet you as well. How do you and Joe know each other?"

"Well, we are currently dating…"

"Steph." Joe warns. Ranger walks up.

"Babe, are you okay?" Ranger said as he hands me my drink and then slides his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, Joe was just introducing me to his date. Joanie, this is Carlos Manoso, Carlos this is Joanie and of course you know Joe." Ranger shakes hands with Joe, and then with Joanie. Joanie starts fanning herself. She bats her eyes and pushes out her breasts. Clearly trying to catch Ranger's attention. I roll my eyes.

"Carlos, why don't we go find Uncle Joe and see what he wanted to talk to you about?"

"Sounds good, Babe." We said our goodbyes and walked off to find Uncle Joe.

"Was he bothering you?"

"Not really, just annoying, trying to pull that self-righteous macho bullshit on me. Then his "date" flounced up. Did you see her trying to get you to pay her attention to her?"

"Babe, I have eyes for no one but you."

"Ah, that is so sweet." I batted my eyes at him and started fanning myself. Ranger smiled and laughed. As we approached Uncle Joe and a man in military attire.

"Uncle Joe."

"Sweetie, Carlos. Meet General McBride. General this Stephanie Plum and …."

"Carlos Manoso. The general finished for Joe. Major it is good to see you."

"You as well, sir."

"Steph, I have heard a lot about you. Your father and your uncle here are legends in the service." I blush and smile.

"It is nice to meet you as well sir."

"How is it that you two know each other?" The General asks pointing at me and Ranger.

"We are friends. New friends but friends none the less."

"Well it was very nice to meet you young lady, say hello to your dad for me. I nod. He then addresses Ranger. "Soldier it is good to see you."

"Same to you sir." Ranger replies. The General nodded and then walked off and found his wife.

"Carlos, I did not realize that you were such an established soldier."

"Yes sir, one of the youngest in the Rangers sir to make major."

"That is quite an accomplishment."

"Yes sir it is. One of the things that I am the proudest of. Besides the foundation of my company."

"Son, I would like to discuss this business of yours. I have it on good word that you are one of the best security companies on the east coast."

"Yes, sir we are I have branches here in Trenton and in Miami."

"WOW!" I say out loud. Both of the men look at me. "I said that out loud didn't I."

"Yeah. Babe you did." squeezing my waist. "But that is okay." He whispers in my ear and kissed my nose.

"You just never told me about your company." I say.

"It is okay Babe, we really haven't known each other that long." My uncle just nods his head. We can tell that he is deep in thought.

"Carlos, can we schedule a meeting for later in the week to discuss security for my campaign later this week."

"Yes. Sir should I call your office and schedule it."

"Yes, Stephanie has all of my numbers. Sweetie can you make sure that Carlos has all of my numbers." I nod my head. "Nancy was telling me that you have concocted a brilliant plan to seek vengeance on that bastard Morelli for all that he has done to you."

"Yeah, Carlos is helping me seek my revenge. You hiring Carlos would only be the icing on the cake. Joe has been saying that you were going to use some of the police force to use for security on the campaign, and he is saying that he was at the top of the list."

"Is that so? Well if I can help in any way please let me know." He leans in and gives me a kiss to my forehead. "I see you later Sweetie, Carlos, I will see you later this week." We both nod.

"So, where is this client that you are supposed to be meeting? I am ready to be the beautiful woman on your arm."

"Babe, you have been the beautiful woman on my arm all night long." I lean up and kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Sometimes you say the sweetest things when you think no one is looking."

"Babe".

We mingled with some of the other guests. Some knew me from around the neighborhood. I introduced Carlos to each of them and we made polite conversation. They always asked what Carlos did for a living he politely answered and they were thrilled to have a security company in town with such a prestigious reputation. He was gracious and always thanked them for their kind words. He would then be asked for information about their services. He would hand them a card and then we would move on to the next conversation. About an hour later, we were approached by a gorgeous older couple that smelled of money.

"Carlos, it is good to see you." The man in the couple stuck his hand out and shook the Carlos' hand.

"Same to you Mr. Eisenberg."

"Please call me, Mark. This is my lovely wife, Maria."

"Mark, Maria." Ranger said shaking both of their hands.

"Who is this beautiful girl you have here?" Mark asked.

"This is the lovely Stephanie Plum."

"Nice to meet you Stephanie."

"Same to you as well, Mark." I shook hands with Mark, but was completely ignored by Maria, as she was too busy flirting with Carlos.

"Please excuse my wife, she thinks that she should always be the center of attention."

"That is okay, it is so good to meet you. I understand that you are looking to secure your home with Rangeman."

"Yes, dear. Do you work with Carlos?"

"No sir, we are friends." Carlos tightened his grip on my waist. I turned to see what was going on. Maria had managed to push herself up against Ranger and was trying her very best to get his attention. She was flirting shamelessly even with her husband watching on.

"Carlos, can we go dance for a little while?"

"Yeah, Babe that sounds perfect." He took my hand and led me on to the dance floor. He pulled me into his arms and we started to sway to the music. "Thank you for the rescue back there."

"No, problem Batman." I laugh at the nickname.

"Babe, don't call me that, it's not cool."

"Well what should you suggest then?"

"Babe". I turned my head to look over my shoulder. When I saw Joe staring at us. I knew why I had the icky feeling. Carlos looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Morelli is looking at me. I had this icky feeling that someone was watching me."

"I do not like the way that he is looking at you. He is mad, Babe come stay with me tonight I do not feel safe leaving you alone tonight?" I nodded in agreement.

After a couple more hours, we were both ready to do. We made our goodbyes. I hugged Uncle Joe and Nancy and then we headed out to the valet. As we got to the valet stand, we encountered a very drunk Joe.

"I should have known that you were cheating on me. You are such a whore." Joe slurred out at the top of his lungs. I felt Ranger tense by my side. I could tell by the tenseness in his jaw that he did not like what Joe was saying. I squeezed his hand and gave him a look that said to just ignore what he was saying. "What you don't have anything to say, so what I am saying must be true."

"Joe, you are drunk, you need to think real clearly about what you saying right now." I say to him.

"Why you are afraid that you're secret will get out that you are nothing but a whore for sale." About this time Mark and Maria came out to the valet. I could tell that Maria was enjoying the show. A couple of the cops that were there were trying to get Joe to quiet down. Joe was not having any of it. The Eisenberg vehicle pulled up to the stand. Mark helped Maria into the car and they came over to us.

"Stephanie it was a pleasure to meet you tonight. Carlos, I will call your office and set up a time to meet. This asshole has no barrier on us doing business with you do not fret. Let me apologize for the way that Maria acted this evening I am not sure what got into her. Stephanie, I am sorry that you are having to go through this. I hope we can meet again."

"Thank you Mark. I hope so as well." He walked back over to his car and climbed into the driver's side. Finally Ranger's car arrived at the stand. Ranger helped me into the car with Joe still chanting his bullshit. As we drove away, I let the tears fall from my eyes. Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled into his lap and laid in on his thigh, he continued to hold my hand as he drove away from the party.

**The next chapter will move their relationship along, as well as play some tricks on Joe. He He He. (Just think evil laugh). Smut will be coming in the next few chapters. I like the slow build that I am working on. I think it will make the love story so much better. **

**Keep the reviews coming. Any pranks that you think that should be pulled on Joe? **


	6. Chapter 6 Later that Night

**There will be Smut. Towards the bottom of the chapter if you would rather skip go ahead but, who wants to miss Ranger in the nude YUM!**

Chapter 6

RPOV

I can't believe that she stood there and let him yell those things about her to everyone. I was so angry that I was seeing red. I really disliked this bastard even more than I already did. I hear her sob a little as we drive away from the party. I grab her hand, this is the only comfort that I can give her right now. When what I really want to do is hold her in my arms. I know that she can sense the anger that is radiating off of me. I thought that the evening had gone well. She saved me from two very obvious women, who were willing and ready for me to take them home, but I was with my Babe. My Babe, I like the way that sounds. I was lost in thought as I drove. I was checking for a tails along the way to my home, when I spotted a green SUV about three miles from my house.

"Babe what does Morelli drive?"

"A green Ford something a SUV of some type. Why?"

"I think that he is following us."

"What are we going to do? I do not want him to know where you live, he will make it his mission in life to harass you."

"I have an apartment, in the building that I own that houses Rangeman, we can go there."

"Won't he just follow us?"

"He might but he can't get into the garage or the building. So it doesn't really matter. Is that okay?" She nods.

"I am sorry that he is causing you so much trouble."

"Babe it is okay, I just want you to be safe and okay."

"Thanks." she settles back into her seat and quickly falls asleep. I keep an eye on Morelli as we make our way back into the city. I turn on Haywood, and then turn into an alley and wait for Morelli to pass me. A few minutes later he does. I wait a few more minutes and then make my way to the garage of Rangeman. Babe is still fast asleep. I make my way over to her side of the car and gently lift her into my arms. I relish the feeling of her in my arms it was one that I have not felt before but having her in my arms feels natural like something that I have always done.

When I make it into my apartment, I carry her into the bedroom and lay her on the bed. I remove her shoes, and the cover her with the throw on my bed. I make my way into the dressing room off of the bedroom and change into a pair of silk boxers that I have and then head back into the room. I walk the apartment and make sure that all the lights are turned off and then make my way to bed. As I walk into the bedroom, I see that she is sitting up on the bed, when she sees me she smiles.

"Babe, you okay"

"Yeah, Ranger, do you have a shirt that I could borrow to sleep in? This dress is not comfortable."

"Sure, Babe, let me get it for you. The bathroom is right in there." I say as I point towards the bathroom. She climbs out of the bed and follows me into the dressing room where I pick up one of my black Rangeman t-shirts. I handed it to her and she made her way into the bathroom. I pulled down the sheets on the bed and then settled myself into my side of the bed. I laid my head against my headboard and waited for my Babe to come back. I waited about 20 minutes and she had still not returned, I went over to the bathroom door, and I could hear quiet sobs coming from the other side. I knocked,

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, give me just a minute."

"Babe, can I come in please?" She didn't answer. I cracked open the door. "What is wrong, Babe?" I asked as I took her in my arms. She laid her head on my chest and buried her face in my neck, I could feel the wetness on her face from her tears.

"I am sorry, Ranger, I should have never brought you into all of this. All of that screaming he did tonight is not going to be good for your business. I am so sorry." She started to sob again. I pulled her closer to me. The woman in my arms continued to cry, the only thing I could think to do to comfort her was to rock her and to whisper words of comfort in her ear like my Mama use to do when I was a child.

When she finally calmed down, I picked her up, and carried her to my bed. I climbed in after her and gathered her into my arms and pulled the blankets up over us.

"Shh Querida, sleep now, I am here and nothing is going to happen to you here."

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"My arms Babe, I will not let anything happen while you are in my arms. Shh now and sleep." I know the exact moment that she falls asleep. It was not long after that I felt myself slip of into the land of nod.

SPOV

I awoke the next morning in a bedroom that I did not recognize. I stretched out like a cat, in the silken sheets and wandered where I was. I slowly sat up. My eyes felt like they had sandpaper in them. I remember the party the night before, and the cruel words that Joe had spouted as we were leaving. Then it hit me where I was, Ranger had brought me to his apartment at Rangeman. Joe had followed us from the party. I climbed out of bed and took care of nature, I gasped as I saw my hair. I pulled open a drawer in the vanity and found a leather tie. Ranger had told me that he use to keep his hair long and this must be left over from then. I tied my hair back into a ponytail and then went looking for Ranger.

I found him sitting at the breakfast bar, reading a paper.

"Good Morning Babe." He said folding his paper and coming over to where I was standing. Did you sleep well?" I nodded.

"Yes, but I think that was due to this warm heater that shared the bed with me." I said in a joking manner.

"You think I am warm now, just wait till I have you underneath me." He whispered in my ear, as he guided me to the stool next to the one that he was just occupying. "I was not sure what you would want this morning, so I asked Ella, to make you the same thing as me."

"Ella?"

"My housekeeper, Babe."

"Oh, well that was very nice of her. And whatever you eating is fine." He placed a plate in front of me that contained an egg white omelet with lots of veggies. I am not a big veggie eater but it smelled wonderful. I took a bite and moaned at the flavor that exploded on my tongue. It was so good. As I ate, Ranger fidgeted next to me after a few minutes I looked over at him and his eyes were black with lust. I glanced down into his lap and could see a significant tent in the cargos that his was wearing.

"Babe, I have been tortured before, but I wouldn't survive that for too much longer." I smile at him.

"I am sorry. It was good."

"I am glad Babe, but what I am going to do about this." he nods towards his crotch. I shrug and then lean into kiss him. When I was millimeters away from his lips I said.

"I am not sure. What do you think that you should do?"

"Babe," he growled as he claimed my lips. He picks me up off the barstool and settles me down in his lap. I can feel the length of him against my core. I grind myself against him bringing a moan from deep within his chest. "Babe if you keep that up, we will not be leaving this apartment any time soon."

"I am okay with that." I moan against his lips. Ranger pulls the shirt that I am wearing off over my head a hurls it threw the air. He kiss my lips and then down my jaw, he then ventures to my neck and find my pulse point where my neck meets my shoulders. He lightly suck on that spot. He was cupping my breasts with one hand softly pinching my nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. I moan at the sensation that he is creating, I can feel myself trying to get closer to his body, I arch my back as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth and sucks on it, then lightly bites. I start to feel my impending orgasm build.

"Babe, cum for me, let go, let me love you." he whispers. The sound of his words sends a shiver down by body and makes me quake with want for his body. I pull his t-shirt from his pants and work it up his body as I slide my hands over his abs, and onto his pecs. He quickly pulls away from the ministrations that he is doing to my body, to remove his shirt from his body.

"God Babe, you are so beautiful, let me love you."

"Please." I beg. Ranger stands carrying me into the bedroom. He places me in the center of the bed. He steps away from me and removes his pants. He then crawls over my body, dropping kisses on different areas on me as he makes his way up. He kisses my belly button lavishing it in his kisses. The he kisses his way up to my breasts giving each one the attention they are begging for. He then makes a path with his tongue to my neck. He whispers in my ear.

"I want you to be mine, I have not wanted this for a very long time." I am not sure what to say but tears spark in my eyes as I hear his words. He kisses me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. He reaches between us and rips my panties off my body. At the sound of the rip, I cum. "Babe" with that the last of his control is gone. He quickly settles himself between my legs, he looks into my eyes as I feel him enter me slowly. He is larger than any other man that I have ever been with. The feel of him at first is painful but then I have the feeling of fullness that I never knew I craved. When he is fully sheathed inside of me, he stills allowing me to adjust to his sheer size. His eyes have never left mine, what his eyes are showing are making me quiver with want. I want to heal him, I want to love him, and more than that I want him to love me. The women in his life before me have done a great amount of danger. I want him to forget the pain and let me love him. As I am thinking this he starts to move within me. I can feel the orgasm start to build. He is slowly making love to me. The emotions in his eyes are startling. His need becomes great, and he starts to pound into me. He moves faster and faster and faster. I feel him start quivering within me and I know that he is close and so am I.

"Babe, cum with me, please, Babe, please. He thrusts twice more and I flew off in the pleasure of my orgasm as I feel him release in me the hot spurts of his own release. I hear him yell my name as he does. With his release he collapses on top of me. "God, Babe". He pants. "That was amazing." All I could do could do was purr in response. We lay there connected trying to catch our breath. After a few moments he rolls us to our sides still connect by this point I have no more energy and fall asleep.

**Sorry about the delay, I was stuck on where to go. So I went in this direction, it works. I will be getting back to Joe and the type of revenge that man should get. Yuck. Sorry Cupcakes. **

**Thanks for the reviews they have been great. **


	7. Chapter 7 Confusion

**Since I was bad and you were good. An extra chapter tonight. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

SPOV

I awoke sometime later, to an empty bed. I sighed, I was hoping he would still be here, but I understood that he has a business to run. I sit up, to find there is a red rose sitting on the nightstand, and a note.

_Babe,_

_I had a meeting, please stay as long as you would like. Connie called ask for you to call her. I would for us to have dinner together tonight, please let me know._

_R. _

I smiled at the note. I went to move to get out of bed and noticed the soreness in my body and that made me smile as well. I stood and made my way to the bathroom for a shower. I started the shower to let it warm up and as I climb in, I close my eyes and let the warm water caress the sore muscles in my body. I sighed again and I pick up the loofah in the shower and pull the shower gel off the shelf and read the label, Bulgari, hmm this is what that smell is that I have been addicted to since I met him. I opened the bottle and took a whiff. Hmmm. This smells like heaven. I pour some on the loofah and start washing my body. I start washing in between my legs when I feel the stickiness there and that is when it smacks me right in the face, we didn't use protection. Oh my god. We didn't use protection. I drop the loofah and slink into a puddle on the floor.

RPOV

I am sitting in a meeting that will never end. The clients want to be handled with kid's gloves and wanted special treatment because they think that have more money than god. They are complaining that the services that we have recommended to them are not extensive enough for what they have. I try to explain to them that what we are offering is more than enough to protect them. Tank takes over talking to them about what we were are offering them and that if they think that they need more than what we have recommended then we will be happy to add in what they think they need. The wife suggest that she needs a bodyguard to protect her and ask if I am available. I tell her that I am not one of the body guards in the company. She pouts her lips out. I tell the husband that while it is important that his wife feels safe that there is no threat that would pertains to her having a bodyguard, but if the situation arose that those services could be added. He seemed happy with that.

"Mr. Manoso, I think that we have a deal." He stood and shook my hand and Tanks and then left I nod to Tank and leave the conference room, I am no longer needed. I make my way to my office, I sit down at my desk and see the mountains of paperwork that are piled on top of it. I sigh and then get down to work. After a couple of hours, I stand to stretch and then make my way to command center. Hal and Lester are working the monitors.

"Les, have you seen Stephanie, leave my apartment?" He smiles a sly smile and then reaches over to see the monitor on the seventh floor lobby.

"No, Rangeman, she has not left the apartment. So you got laid last night?" I growl at him.

"My personal life is just that personal." I slap him on the back of his head.

"Sorry, man." I take off towards the elevator. Once I arrive on the 7th floor, I make my way into the apartment. I don't hear any noise.

"Babe" I call out and get no answer in return. I walk through the kitchen and living room and head towards the bedroom. I can hear the shower running. I strip as I walk to the bathroom. When I enter the bathroom, I come on a site that I was not imagining. My Babe is laying on the shower floor in a ball. I open the shower door and pick her up and sit on the bench in the back of the shower. "Babe, what's wrong." She just stares at me, and the bursts into to tears. "Babe, what is it? Tell me. Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" she continues to sob. "Please Babe, I just found you, please tell me." I am scared that she is regretting what happened this morning. Dios Mio please don't let it be that. She lifts her head and looks at me tears in her eyes and streaming down her face.

"We…..didn't….use…..protection. She hiccups and sobs out. I almost don't understand, but then my brain understands what she is saying. Oh my god, we didn't use protection this morning.

"Shh, Querida, it is okay, we will be okay. Babe, I want you, hell I think I am falling in love with you and I am clean if that is what you are worried about and you already told me that you are." She nods against my chest. "If you are pregnant then we will figure that out when it happens. Shh Babe, I am not going anywhere. Shh" at this point I am rambling.

"Your rambling, Ranger." I smile and suppress laughter that is threatening to bursts out. I smile at her and she returns it but doesn't reach all the way to her eyes.

"Are you hungry Babe?" she nods her head. "Well let's get out of here then. I will call Ella and order some food. Is that okay? She nods again. I shut off the water and get out and grab a towel and then hand her one as well. After drying off, she leaves and goes into the dressing room and then comes right back.

"I don't have anything to wear." I grab her hand and head back into the closet. I show her a drawer where Ella has put some clothing in her size for her to wear when she is here. She leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks, Ranger for taking care of me"

"My pleasure Babe. Get dressed, okay". I grab some sweats and head off into the living room. A few minutes later, she strolls into the living room wear a pair of yoga pants and one of my t-shirts. I smile at that, she likes to wear my clothes. "Feeling any better Babe?"

"Yeah, a little." She comes over to where I am sitting on the couch and sits down next to me and cuddles up close. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. I nuzzle my nose in her hair. I love the way that she smells, especially since she smells like me right now, but when she smells like vanilla and jasmine, it makes me so hard just to think about it. She takes a deep breath and exhales, I can feel her relax up against me. The knowledge that she feels this comfortable with me makes me feel ten feet tall and that I can do anything. I squeeze her closer and she sighs again. After a little while she speaks again. "Are we alright?"

"Babe, why would we not be alright?"

"I...I wasn't sure, how you would react to the whole no condom thing."

"Babe, it is just as much my responsibility to make sure that we were protected. Can I ask why you are not on the pill?" She nods.

"I am allergic, I have tried several brands and types, and there is something in the composition that my body reacts to badly."

"I am sorry Babe, I should have ask. I don't know why I forgot, I always use a condom."

"Well let's not worry about it Ranger, it is done, and if I could change it I wouldn't. So we will have to wait and see what happens."

"Okay, Babe." I kiss her neck. She snuggles closer. We sit there and wait. Ella knocked on the door about 20 minutes later. Steph moaned when she smelled what Ella had made for dinner. Man alive that women could kill a man. We ate in silence well mostly silence. After dinner we settled on the couch for a movie.

"Babe are you staying here tonight or heading home?" She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Ranger, is it okay if I stay tonight?

"Yeah, Babe it is okay, not that I mind, but is there a reason why?"

"No, no reason just I like sleeping in your arms, and I am selfish, so if you are offering, then I am going to stay."

"God, Babe." I slam my lips down on hers. Things quickly escalate and before we both know it I am buried to the hilt inside of her. We both quickly come to a release and then sit there in bed holding each other. I tuck her into my arms and then we drift off to sleep. The last thought I have before falling asleep is that I am glad that she stayed and I hope that she is pregnant with my baby. Mine.

SPOV

It has been two weeks since the night of the party, I haven't really seen Ranger since then. He was called to Miami to take care an emergency that came up. I am scared that he just left to town to get away from me. Anyways, I have been busy, one day while shopping at the mall,_ I saw Joe's car parked there, I took the opportunity to let the air out of all of his tires. I stayed in the parking lot until he came out. It was hilarious, he walked up to the car, saw that he had a flat and then he walked to the front of the car and saw that he had a flat there as well. He face started to turn red. I was not close enough to hear what he was saying, but you could tell that he was cussing. When he went to the other side of his car, and saw that the other tires were flat as well, he kicked the car, which left a huge dent in the door, and I was later told he broke three toes and a couple of bones in his foot. He started jumping up and down from the pain, cursing even more. When the ambulance arrived, I pulled away, laughing. Later that week, I saw him at the Tasty Pastry and he was getting coffee and a donut. I walked in behind him, he never noticed I was there. While he was flirting with the underage girl behind the counter, I slipped a laxative tablet in his coffee, smiled at the girl behind the counter gave her a finger wave and headed out. I stopped by the station later that day to pick up some paper work for Connie, and ran into Eddie Gazarra, he told me that Joe had come in all perking that morning and then about an hour later he was making a mad dash to the men's room. Which was hard because he had a boot on his broken foot, so it was more of a fast hobble. He was stopped by a new detective needing information on a informant, Joe turned all shades of green and was dancing trying to hurry the conversation along and when he started to walk away, he crapped in his pants, he finished his mad dash to the restroom. He spent the next hour and half in there. Eddie was laughing so hard as he told me this story that he almost wet himself. When Joe was asked what happened he said that he must have gotten food poisoning from the donut he ate that morning. That was when I lost it. The next morning when I stopped by the Tasty Pastry the next morning, the same girl was behind the counter she gave me a free donut and said that she was thankful for what I had done. That he was always flirting and she hated it because it was creepy. _

Now I am sitting in my living room, curled up on the couch, I am watching my favorite movie in the world Ghostbusters, while drinking a bottle of Corona. The bottle is cold and it feels so good. I hear a knock at the door, I get up to answer it, I peek through the peephole to see Ranger standing there. I throw open the door and launch myself into his arms. He easily catches me and holds me there.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming home? God I missed you." I tell him between kisses that land all over his face.

"Babe, can I come in." Ranger asks me with a laugh. I nod. He carries me in along with his duffle bag, he had dropped to catch me. Once we are in the apartment, he grabs me by the waist and kisses me." Babe, I have been dreaming about kissing you for days" he murmurs against my lips. I gave as well as I got. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course Ranger" We untangle ourselves from each other. I make my way into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" I yell to him.

"Yeah, Babe." He whispers into my ear. I jump.

"Shit, Ranger, make some noise. You scared me half to death." he just smiles. "What do you want water, lemonade, or beer?"

"What kind of beer, Babe?"

"Corona, what other kind is there?"

I'll take a beer Babe. He chuckles. He is leaning against the kitchen counter and staring at me as I take the beer from the fridge and find my church key to open it.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you staring. Do I have drool?"

"No, Babe. You're perfect. I missed you."

"How was your trip?"

"Good, busy but good."

"So….." I say and then fidget.

"Babe."

"I hate to sound like such a girl, but I need to ask this". He nods. "What is going on with us, are we friends who share a bed, are we dating, or are we just I don't know." The frustration of the last two weeks come spewing out in an out of control ramblings.  
"While you were gone, I had some time to think about what has happened between us and I don't even think that I can explain what is going on. So I was wondering what you thought." He smiles and then just stands there and looks at me.

"Babe, why don't we go into the living room? There is somethings that we need to talk about."

"Okay." Oh shit, this can't be good, why did I have to open my mouth and ask those stupid questions. I am so dumb, why would this man want to be with me when he could have anyone he wants. I sigh and the slowly make my way to the living room. I sit myself on the couch on the opposite side from him. He pats the couch next to him and I just shake my head no.

"Babe, I had to go down to my Miami office to handle a bad capture that happened, two of my guys were shot and one of them was bad, his wife is pregnant with their first child. She almost lost the baby from all of the stress. I stayed with her till he could come home."

"Are your guys alright?"

"Yeah, Babe. They are fine." I nodded.

"Just tell me Ranger." I whisper.

"Babe, I don't know how to say this." He sits there the words out there in the air. We are both quiet, I can't look at him, the pain in my chest is causing tears to well up in my eyes. If I look at him I will cry and I don't want to shed anymore over him. After what felt like hours, he stood up and started pacing.

"Ranger" I yell. He stops pacing and looks at me. "Just tell me that you don't want me, that you can't do this, and that I am not the one. Tell me you meet someone while you were away and that it's love at first site, but please just say something, please just put me out of my misery. Please." By this time I am crying. "Please". I sob out. He just stands there, he doesn't move he just stands there. I can't take the quietness so I ran into my bedroom and crash onto my bed. A few minutes later, the door slams open, and Ranger rushes in he sees me crying on the bed. He stands there looking at me.

"Just go, Ranger, I will be alright. You can just go." He comes over to my side of the bed and sits down. He gathers me into his arms.

"Babe, I think that you took something wrong. I want you, god Babe, I want you so much that it hurts. To hear you tell me that you think that I don't want you that I found someone else kills me Babe." He takes a deep breath, "I was trying to find the words the right words to tell you that I want you to be mine. I want you to be with. Fuck, Babe you could be carrying my child. Babe…" I put my fingers to his lips to quiet him.

"Ranger, kiss me. Please make love to me."

"As you wish."

**Should Stephanie be pregnant? Did I scare you? That was not my intent. They will have a HEA. **


	8. Chapter 8 A test and a date

**Here is new chapter for you all. I was nicely begged to post and I found it great that my story is desired that much. so I hope you enjoy. There may be some mistakes in this chapter I am using a new program. I don't like it so I am going back to the other. Thanks. ** Chapter 8 RPOV I was sitting in my office working on the mountains of paperwork that have been obtained from my absence. Two weeks away from all of this gave me time to think, seeing Carol, waddle around try to make make sure make sure that make sure that Tom was alright. All I could see was was my Babe big and round with my child. It scared me that I would want a to start a family with someone I had just met yet I had a yearning to be with her. I wanted her. A knock brought me out of my thoughts. "Enter" I bark. When the door opened I could see my Babe standing there looking a little pale. She had something behind her back in her hands. "What have you got Babe?" I say pointing to her back. It had been a week since I had been back from Miami but the next day a emergency came up in Boston and I had to leave immediately to handle the situation. I just made it back early this morning and was dying to see my Babe. So the fact that she was here had really made my day. She still stood near the door with her hands behind her back. "I have some news for you. Thought you might want to see what that news was with me." "And what news is that Babe?" "This." she says as she shows me what is behind her back. It is a pregnancy test. "Do you know what the test says Babe." she shakes her head no. " I wanted to find out at the same time as you." " Babe. Before we do that." I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to me and kissed her. I had missed the feel of her since I left. "Hi" "Hi, I missed you Ranger. I nodded I had missed her too. "Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded again. She turns over the test in her hand. I look at the test and see that there is as plus sign on the test. "Babe" She is just staring at the test. Silent tears roll down her face. I thought she would be happy had I misunderstood. She looks up at me and smiles. "A baby, we are having a baby. She says. " After..." she takes a deep breath. "After what I did, I didn't think that deserved to be happen like this and to have a baby". I pull her to me and mumble in her hair that I think that she derserves to be happy. I kiss the living day lights out of her. She moaned into my mouth this only spurred me on, I spun her and pressed her up against the wall of my office. My hand found its way under her skirt and pull her panties to the side, sliding my fingers along her slit. She bucked against me bring out a groan from deep within my chest. I undid my pants and freed my heavy erection from it's confinds. I was harder than I think that I had ever been before. I slipped my fingers into her warm wet and tight core. She clamped down on my fingers as I entered her. I pumped in and out of her a few times and she rode my fingers with the same enthusiasm as she did my cock. I moaned at the thought. I pumped a little harder and then she fell apart as her orgasm hit her. I shivered with anticipation. I removed my fingers and placed my erection at her entrance. She moved against it, I took mercy on her and thrust myself into her in one hard single thrust sheathing myself to the hilt. We both stilled at the sensation. When I started moving she met me thrust for thrust and she moaned against my chest as I pounder into her. The only sound in the room was our breathing and the sound of our skin slapping against each other. She shifted and with that movement, I moved deeper inside her. I moaned at the feeling. This broke what control that I had left. I started moving faster getting closer to cumming. She quivered around my cock and I knew that she was close. I reached between our bodies and teased her clit. After a few thrusts she was cumming around me. A few more thrusts later I joined her in ecstasy. Babe, will you go to dinner with me tonight? Yes. Pick you up at 7. She nodded.

SPOV

I was afraid to see the test result of the pregnancy test. I was six days late and I knew that the possibility was that I was pregnant were great. Ranger and I had not been careful the couple times that we had been together. When I walked into his office, I was not sure how I felt about having a baby. But when I flipped the test over and it showed that I was pregnant, I knew that I loved this little baby more than anything I had ever loved before. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes. I could feel Ranger stiffen beside me. A thought of dread came over me that he did not want to a baby. When I looked over anything him he was smiling. I don't think that he knew that he was smiling but he was. He was happy about the baby. Our baby. The passion that spurred between was unmatched to any man I have ever been with. I wanted this man, so much but my past relationships were keeping me from being truly happy. He asked me to go out with him and that is why I am standing here in my closet trying to figure out what to wear. He would be here in ten minutes and I was standing here in my underwear. I stood there for 5 more minutes before I settled on a blue halter dress I had bought it on sale and had yet to have worn it. I was placing the last few items in my bag when I heard a knock at my door. I went to open the door and standing there was Joe.

"Wow, Cupcake did we have a date that I forgot about?"

"No, but I do have a date coming so you should go". I gestured towards the hall from the still open door.

" Cupcake, you don't have to lie to me. Why don't you go change and we can order a pizza."

"No Joe you need to go now. I have a date coming."

"Cut the crap Steph. I am your boyfriend and we did not have a date. So go change and order us some food".

" Fuck you Joe. No get the fuck out of my apartment." I felt the air change in the apartment and then I felt the tingle go up my neck. I started noticing this tingle when Ranger is around it never happens except when he is around. Joe was stalking towards me when I felt a hand on the base of my neck. Joe stopped dead in his tracks.

"Babe is everything okay here."

" No, Joe seems to think that I can't get a date and that I should go change and order him dinner."

"Well it is a shame that you have plans with me then". Ranger smiled and placed a kiss to my neck. Joe turned thee shades of red.

"What the fuck Cupcake, I am your boyfriend."

" Correction Joe you were my boyfriend".

"And Morelli she is with me. I know how much you like to sleep with over people's girlfriends but Stephanie is off limits from this moment on. Stay away from her. Do you understand?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Joe snarled.

"I am sure that you will figure it out". Ranger said with a smirk. "Ready Babe". I nodded.

We made the ride to the restaurant in silence but Ranger held my hand the whole way. When we were seated in the resturant the hostess was falling all over her self trying to catch Ranger's attention but he just nuzzle my neck and whispered to me how cute I was when I was jealous. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed. The waitress that came over to the tabled and stumbled all over her words. I asked politely if there was a male waiter who could wait on us. I got a patented Babe from Ranger. We made small talk through dinner and then as desert came he took my hand.

"Babe, I want to ask something but I am not sure how you will react." I nodded for him to go ahead. He took a deep breath.

"Babe, would you come live with me. Either at the apartment or my house or hell both if you like. I just want to be with you and I want to be close to the baby.? What do you think?" I was in shock I was not expecting this.

" Are you sure ,we really don't know each other?"

" I am sure and we will have time to get to know each other if we are living together."

"Can I wait to make that decision til after the doctors appt? That why if I am not pregnant then you will still have your place and freedom."

" Stephanie," he said "Why can't you believe me when I say that I want you baby or no baby. I want to be with you. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms and wake up everyday with you. Please Babe believe me."

" Ranger I am sorry it is not that I don't believe you it is that I have such bad luck with men that when I have something good I don't trust it."

" Do you trust me? " I nodded my head.

"Of course I do, it is just that I have been hurt so many times before". We sat there for a few moments looking at each other trying to understand. "Ranger if you want me to move in with you I will baby or no baby. I want to give us a real shot of working out." he looked up at me and then smiled.

**Steph is pregnant and she has dumped Joe. I am thinking of jumping ahead an little to move the story along. **

**Thank you for all the great reviews. I hope to post again tomorrow but that depends on real life. **


	9. Chapter 9 What Now?

Chapter 9

SPOV

I lay my forehead against the cool tile and think to myself that the tile feels good. It has been a month since I found out that I was pregnant, and it has been a busy month. Ranger and I attended my first doctors appt to confirm the pregnancy. I was nervous but he was calm but you could see the worry lines in his eyes. Once the doctor confirm that there was really a baby, the smile returned to his eyes and you could sense his calm. A few days later I was moving some of my stuff from my apartment to his and it wasn't much mostly clothes a few beauty products but hey I am a jersey girl. It was amazing how much stuff was I holding on to that I really did not need to. We went to dinner at my parents, which was a disaster. Apparently my mother has spoken to Joe and she spent the whole dinner telling me how I should get back with Joe and how I was wasting my time with Ranger. Ranger was not happy with the things that she was saying and he ended up in not so many nice words telling my mother that she could go to hell and he told her that we had come here to share some wonderful news and that her ranting and raving had ruined that not only for me but for them as well. When my mother tried to get the information from him he again told her where to stick it and we left. The experience at his parents was completely different, if my parent's visit was hell then his was heaven. They first hugged me when Ranger introduced me as his girlfriend which got a eyebrow raise out of me. He just smiled. Once we all sat down to dinner there was polite conversation and when desert and coffee was served Ranger or Carlos as he is called at home told them that they were going to be grandparents again. They were over the moon about the arrival of another grand baby in the family. His mother Maria, cried all over again and she hugged Ranger and I.

A week later my morning sickness struck me like a mack truck. The first morning was spent with me hugging the toilet like it was my best friend. Ranger tried to help the best he could and when he could not figure it out he sent in Ella to help. She was a godsend giving me ginger tea and telling me that I needed to move slowly in the morning and that would help aid in easing the morning sickness. Some mornings this works very well others not so much. Which is why I am currently paying my respects to the porcelain god.

"Babe?" I hear Ranger say from the bedroom but I can't bring myself to answer him. I feel his presence behind me. "Babe, are you okay?" I nod. He places his hand on the back of my neck.

"I don't think the baby like what I ate for dinner. It seems like every time that I eat that I love I get sick.

"Babe, we might need to adjust what we are eating.

"Ranger it is not your food that it has problem with it is mine." Ranger's chest vibrates with the laugh that he is trying to hold in. "It is not funny. Oh course a child of yours would like food like yours." He smiles at me.

"Babe it will be okay. "

"I know as long as I have you."  
"You have me. Come on let's go to bed." I nod and let him help me up. He gathered me into his arms and held me for a few minutes. Then he picked me up and carried me back to bed. Over the last few weeks, something in Ranger has changed. He is still the military trained solider that he always was but now he is different.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask him. He looks at me and then shakes his head. He lays me gently in the bed and then gathers me into his arms spooning me from behind.  
"Babe, There is nothing wrong. I don't like to see you sick and knowing that I can't do anything to help or make it better bothers me. So I am doing the only thing that I know I can." I turn to face him.

"You are doing a great job of that". I kiss him sweetly on the lips, but he deepens the kiss. I moan into his mouth. He rolls us over so that I am pinned to the mattress below him. Running his tongue along my bottom lip. I part them to allow him entrance. He plunges his tongue in my mouth and we duel for domiancance.

"Babe, I need you".  
"I am yours." I whisper this is all he needs and the t shirt and panties that I was wearing melt away and he thrust himself into me in one stroke. I moaned in the pleasure in the connection. He stills himself I can see that he is enjoying that the sensation as well.

RPOV

I awake to hear my Babe in the bathroom and I can tell that she is sick. I hate that she is sick but she is having my baby. My baby. WOW. I can't believe that I am going to have a baby. After we went to the doctor I could feel the change in the relationship that we have. I go to see of she is okay and she tells me that the baby did not like what she had for dinner. I laugh when she tells me that the baby likes Ranger food. I help her up and need to feel connected to her. When she is standing I gather her into my arms and hold her for a few minutes. I need the woman she has become a part of me. When I was with Amelia , I thought we were in love. What I have come to learn is that I was wrong dead wrong. My Babe and I share a bond that neither one of us have really explored but it is there and I think that it will only grow stronger the longer we are together. I am in love with Stephaine. I pick up my Babe and carry her to bed. She asks me what's wrong and I shake my head. I want to make love to my Babe but I know that she needs to sleep. She has taken to calling me Baby I can't tell you how much that little nickname turns me on. That name is like she is claiming me and if she is the one that wants to chase me then I am so ready. Once we are back in bed. I tell her that it bothers me that she is sick and that I can't do anything but comfort her. She turns to face me and kisses me. I need to be buried deep within my Babe and I deepen the kissed and move so that she is pinned on the mattress. Our tongues are dueling, I pull her panties off and my silk boxers and then her t-shirt. When I thrust into her, it takes all my control not to cum from the sensation. I can see it in her eyes that she needed this as well. I slowly start thrusting in and out of her, but each time I can feel the pull on my heart as I do like the this is not just our bodies making love but also our hearts and souls. I thrust deeper into her making the connection stronger.

"Babe... " I look into her eyes. "I love you. I am in love with you". She gasps and tears start falling from her eyes I swipe them with my thumbs and kiss her lips sweetly.

"Baby, I am in love with you too. I have been wanting to say it for a few days". I slam my lips down on her and kiss her feverishly. I thrust my hips into hers and then again and again. I can feel her start to clamp around my cock and her breath is become ragged. Again and again I thrust into her she meets me and we begin a rhythm that we both enjoy. God I love her. A few thrust later she screams my name and I follow with her name yelled from mine. We lay there panting together. I rolled off of her and she curled up in the crook of my arm. I felt her drift away to sleep.

"Marry me Babe." I whisper as I fall asleep.

SPOV

The next morning after a very refreshing shower, I headed to the bonds office. I have been sitting here for about an hour gossiping when Joe came strolling in.  
"Good morning Cupcake, heard an interesting rumor this morning."

"Oh yeah which one was that?"

"The one where you are pregnant." He smiles and rocks back on his heels.  
"I have not heard that one. That is so intresting. So what brings you by here?"

"Cut the crap, Cupcake, you didn't think to tell me that you are pregnant with my child." He started to walk towards me when the bell on the door chimed. It was Ranger, he was here to pick me up and he sees Joe and gives him a wicked smile. I jump up and walk into Ranger's arms.

"Hi, Baby."

"Are you ready to go?" I nod. I grab my purse and start to walk out when Joe spoke up and grabbed my arm as I passed by him.

"Cupcake, where do you think that you are going? You are pregnant with my child did you think that I am going to allow you to continue seeing this ... Thug while you are carrying my baby, you are dead wrong."

"Joe..." I was cut of by Ranger.

"Detective Morelli this baby is not yours it is mine. I was there when we created it and I will be there for everything that happens with this baby Now let go of my girlfriend so we can make it to our appointment". Joe reluctantly let go of my arm. Ranger ushered me out of the office and into his Porsche. Once I was safe in the car. I started laughing when Ranger slid into the drivers side. He looked over at me and smiled.  
"Baby you have the best timing". Which then sent me off into another tangent of giggles. He joined in.

Once we arrived at the doctors we checked in.

"Ranger, I think that I need to change doctors. Joe found out that I was pregnant from someone and was while it might have been my mother it could have been someone from here as well. Can you help me?"  
"Of course I can." He kissed my hair. And we were called back. After all the inital exam the doctor asked if we were ready to hear the baby's heart beat we both gave enthusiastic nods. The doctor told me to raise my shirt up, he squirted some gel on my tummy and then ran the sonar over my tummy 'thump thump thump'  
"Wow, that is really fast. Is that normal?" The doctor nodded. I squeezed Ranger's hand, he squeezed back and then kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him. After the appointment we stopped by the receptionist we asked for my records. She gladly gave us the copies of the records.

"Babe, can we go away this weekend and just be us?" He asked once we were in the car.

"I would love to. Do you have a place in mind?" he glanced over at me making eye contact and nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?"

I am so sorry that I have not posted sooner you would not believe what my real life has thrown at me. Oh well at least I can visit here and take my mind off it.


	10. Chapter 10 Heartbeats and Airplanes

**I can't believe the amount of reviews that have come in. You all amazing in the kinds words that you have said to me. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate the encouragement that you have shown. I also can't believe that this story is now 10 chapters. **

Chapter 10

RPOV

In reaching in the doctor's office, I let Steph check in with the receptionist, while I made some phone calls to get our little get away set up. I could not wait for her to see where I was taking her. I know that after the last couple of weeks that we both needed some time away to relief stress and re-center ourselves. This morning was a great example of how stressful her life has been, once the news that she was pregnant got out, the entire burg knew and of course that damn cop was there trying to lay claim on what was mine. I could have killed him with one hand, but my Babe walked into my arms for protection, I am still not sure if it was for her or for me. That cop is one dumb son of a bitch if he thinks that just because he is a man that he has the right to lay claim on any woman that he walks by. I let him know in so many words that he was wrong and that he was no longer going allowed to make such claim on this woman, my woman. I was brought out of thought by the nurse calling Steph back. The doctor was quick in her exam and within an hour we were on our way to the airport.

"Ranger, where are we going?" Steph asked me.

"It is a surprise." I said simply state. She lets out a huff. I know that she is curious by nature and that she hates being patient. I know that she will love where we are going and the fact that I have a house there will make it so much better. We get ourselves buckled into our first class seats. She grabs my hand and squeezes it. I know how much she hates flying so I give her hand a squeeze back and gently kiss her as the plane starts its ascent. Once we are in the air she settles down leans her head on my shoulder and falls asleep. I begin to think about what my statement a few nights ago about marrying her. I start to ponder is that what I really want. She never mentioned my question, so she either didn't hear my question or she is avoiding it. I want to hope that she did not hear it. After all this time was I ready to move forward and trust this woman with my heart. I know that I love her and I know that she would never do the things that Amelia had done to me, but I thought the same thing about Mila. That bastard cop deserves what is coming to him. I still can't not get the vision of him and Mila together, that thought makes me tense.

I am sitting in a hammock under a green tree looking into the sky staring at the clouds. When a small child climbs up into my arms. I look down at the little girl in my arms and she looks into my eyes and smiles. Her eyes are the blue of my Babe's and she has a head of wild curls. Her skin is a couple shades lighter than mine. It dawns on me that this is my child.

"Daddy, I love you" my heart stops beating for a few seconds. She leans in and hugs me. I squeeze her back. She lays her head on my chest and curls into my side the manner in which she does this reminds me of the way my Babe does this when we lie together in bed. Within seconds the little girl is asleep. I hear 'Lexi' The woman's voice sounds familiar. I look over to see a house and a woman standing on the deck on the house. It is my Babe, she is smiling and she sees me and strides towards me

"There she is. I have been looking all over for her."

"Yeah, she crawled up into my arms, told me that she loved me and then fell asleep." Babe, smiled at me.

"Let me take her."

"No, I want to hold her a while longer. Care to join us?" I ask. She nods and then climbs into the hammock and curls up into my side. She lets out a long sigh. "What is wrong?" She shakes her head.

"It is has been a long time since we have done this on an afternoon. It is good to be here." I nodded in agreement. The ocean air sweeps over our bodies and it makes the hammock sways. Lulling us both to sleep.

I came awake with a soft hand caressing my cheek. I open my eyes and I am met with stunning blue ones.

"We are landing, Baby." I nodded. I moved the seat to upright position. The plane landed gently on the ground again Babe, grabbed my hand and squeezed it throughout the landing. Once the plane was docked at the gate. I grabbed Steph's hand and we disembarked the plane. She looked around the terminal that we were in. "You brought me to Virgin Islands." I nodded and smiled.

"Babe, I have a house here off the coast of St. Thomas. I can't wait for you to see it, but we have a little while till we get there." She nods and grabs my hand as we made it out to baggage claim and grabbed our bags and waited for a cab.

SPOV

I could not believe that he brought me to the Virgin Islands, he told me that he has a house off the coast of St. Thomas, which means…. Oh shit, he owns an island. I am in a daze as he pulls me to the baggage claim area where we gather our bags and make our way to the cab station. As the cab pulls away from the station I come out of my stupor.

"Baby, do you own an island?"

"Yes. Babe I do but it is a really small one." He laughs. I started to hyperventilate, Ranger gently placed his hand on the back of my neck and pushed my head between my legs. "Breathe Babe, breathe." Once I get my breathing back. I sit up and looked into his eyes there was worry in his eyes. "Are you okay Babe?"

"I am fine, just it kind of caught me by surprise when you mentioned the whole island owning thing."

"It is just a house on some land that I own. I love the beach and wanted to bring you somewhere no one could reach us and this is one of those places."

The cab driver pulled up to a marina, Ranger paid the cab driver and we climbed out. Ranger gathered into the bags and we walked down the marina docks to a boat. I was standing on the docks, looking at the boat, while Ranger, loaded the luggage on the boat. He wrapped his arms around me.

"How long have you had this boat?"

"About two years."

"How do you pronounce the name and what does the name mean?"

"The name is pronounced k-ree-da, it means dear or dearest. The boat was named for the original owner's wife. He sold the boat not long after he bought it, because his wife was diagnosed with cancer. He was devastated over her sickness. He had bought the boat for them to retire on, he told me the story when I came to buy the boat. I promised him that I would not rename the boat as way to honor his wife's memory. I nodded my head afraid that if I answered that I would let the tears in my eyes that threaten to fall go. Ranger pulled me tightly in his arms and kissed the back of my neck.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Well then let's go. " We boarded the boat and Ranger pushed off from the dock and started the engine as we carefully maneuvered the boat out of the marina. The sway of the boat made my tummy queasy. The boat hit a wave hard and then I found myself losing my breakfast over the side of the boat. Ranger stopped the boat and dropped anchor. He came over to me and rubbed my back.

"Are you okay Babe?" I nodded not sure that I could open my mouth without getting sick. He nodded back, but kept rubbing my back. "Do you think that you could make to the house we have about another 20 mins before we are there. I nodded not really sure if I could make but knew that I would need to get off the boat in order for the queasiness to be completely settled. "How about we sit here for a couple of minutes and then start back?"

"Baby, that sounds great, can you hold me?"

"I would love to."

RPOV

After about 10 minutes of letting Steph's stomach settle I started back on the route that would take us to my house. I knew that she was braving making the final leg of this journey, but I also knew that we could not stay here on the boat forever either. I think this is what was going through her mind. The myriad of emotions that were going across her face told me the direction of her thoughts. I started the boats and we made our way to the house. Once I docked the boat she shot off the boat and on to the shore where she dry heaved off the dock. I felt so bad for her. I will be glad when this morning sickness is out of the way and she can really start to enjoy her pregnancy better. I gathered her into my arms and carried her into the house. I settled her down on the couch before making my way back to the boat to store the boat and gather our bags.

When I made it back to the house she was not on the couch where I left her but she was in the half bath off the entry way. I could hear her being sick through the door. I went to the kitchen and got her a bottle of water and grabbed her toothbrush and paste from the bag and made my way back to the bathroom. She was sitting on the floor with her head on her knees. She was crying softly.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing except that you bring me to the gorgeous place, and I am sick within the first hour that we are here. This sucks, I was looking forward to being here with you and no distractions. The baby seems to think that we should not be doing this."

"I think that the baby did not like the motion of boat and it upset your stomach. Let's get your teeth brushed and get you rehydrated. Then we can eat or go for a walk or if you're tired we can take a nap whatever you want to do."

"Thanks Baby, I don't understand sometimes how I got to be so lucky, but I am."

"I am the lucky one" I lean in and give my Babe a kiss. I am so glad that she is not pulling away from me, but that she is trusting her heart with me. "Let's get you something to eat that will ease that stomach of yours. And then what do you want to do?"

"I think a nap sounds really good and then maybe a walk if there is still light."

"Sounds good, Babe." I help her up and then we head to the kitchen get a lite snack and then I show her our bedroom. She gasps at the view from the windows and the sound of the ocean coming in from the balcony. She yawns and the she strips down to her panties.

"Baby, can I sleep in your shirt?" I nod and the strip the shirt off my back and hand it to her. She slips it over her head and then pulls the covers back and gets settled in the bed. As soon as her head hits the pillow she is asleep. I head to the bathroom and change into a pair of silk boxers and then join her in the bed. I wrap my arms around her and drift off to sleep.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

I awoke to the sound of rain pouring outside, I shift myself loose of the grasp that my Babe has on me and make my way to the balcony door to close it. As I get to the door, I notice that it looks as if the storm is bigger than I thought. The winds are strong and the swells on the ocean are large. I pull the shutters closed over the French doors and lock them, then I do the same to the doors themselves. I make my way over to the bed and rouse my Babe, I will need her help.

"Babe, wake up." She stirs and then stares at me.

"Ranger, what's wrong?"

"I think there is a hurricane coming and we are right in the path. I need your help to close up the house to minimize the damage done." She nods and then slowly climbs out of bed. She slips on a pair of shorts and ties her hair back into a ponytail. I show her what to do on all the windows and doors throughout the house. I tell her that I have to go put the boat in the boat house. She nods and starts working on the rest of windows in the bedroom.

By the time that I get back from the docking the boat in the boat house, she has the upstairs secure and she is working on the downstairs. I help her with the kitchen windows and the French doors on the deck in the back. We make sure that we have everything secured down on the porch and deck and then lock ourselves in the house for the duration of the storm. I can tell that she is putting on a brave face, but that she is terrified that something bad will happen and we will be stuck here.

"Babe, I have a satellite phone that we can use for emergencies or when there is an emergency back home. We will be okay. We have food and supplies to last us for a couple of weeks if need be, but the storm will pass sooner than that." She nods and wraps her body around mine, I think that if she could climb inside of me that she would. Her body is shaking I gather her up and carry her to the couch. I set her down and start the fire. She gives me a questioning look and I tell her that it is run with propane. The tanks are buried and are safe from the storm. She nods her head in understanding. We cuddle on the couch for several hours making dinner and really enjoying each other's company. It is almost like the storm outside does not exist.

"Babe, I wanted to do this later in our time together but I cannot think of a better time than now." I get down on one knee and pull the ring that has been secure in my pocket all day out. She gasps in surprise. "Stephanie, I have never felt this way about a woman before in my life. I know that we have not been together long, and I know that we have a baby on the way, but I know in my heart and in my soul that you are the love of my life. I also know that if I don't ask you this than I am a fool. So Babe will do me the great honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

**I know, I know, but this seemed like a good place to end this. Please don't kill me in reviews, I promise I am working on the next chapter and will not leave you hanging for long. I am thinking that there will only be a couple more chapters. I have a few ideas for a couple of new stories. I have not been able to think of a way to continue "Three of a Kind", but do not give up hope, my muse may come up with something. **

**Thanks,**

**Crys**


	11. Chapter 11 Answers

Chapter 11

_Will you marry me?_

SPOV

Oh, my god, he just asked me to marry him. My mind starts pacing, I sink to my knees in front of him. I look him straight into his eyes. I stare at him for a few moments trying to gauge what he is thinking. I have learned that if you really want to know what he is thinking or what he is feeling that you have to look in his eyes and watch his body for tells. He gives nothing away in his face. He starts to fidget, I can tell that he is nervous. I never thought that this man could be nervous, he always seems to be confident and he never seems to worry. I think that he is putting himself out there after he was hurt so bad the first time makes him more hesitant this time. I know what my answer will be but I am having a hard time finding the right words to go along with what is in my heart.

"Ranger," He takes a deep breath and starts to look resigned. "Stop worrying I am going to say yes, I just need a moment to find the right words to tell you."

"Those were pretty great words Babe," he says smiling but he sinks to both knees and sits back on his heels and waits till I am ready. I look deep into his eyes and only see the love that he has for me. I lean my forehead against his and take a deep breath. He tenses. I run my hand down his cheek to calm him.

"Baby, I love you. Yes of course, I will marry you. I think that you are right that you are the love of my life, like I am the love of your life. I want to build something with you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." His lips crash down on mine. The kiss is demanding and hard, but full of love and lust all mixed together. Like the storm outside the emotions swirling around inside of me are breaking free and flowing. He quickly discards our clothing and before I can even recognize that fact, he is sliding into me in one fluid stroke. He stills his body and looks deep into my eyes. After what felt like a couple of hours which were most likely minutes he started moving in and out of me. We both moaned at the loss of connection only to moan with pleasure and second later with his return.

"I love you Babe, I love you with everything that I am."

"I love you Baby" He nods and begins thrusting harder into me. Soon the only sounds that you can hear are the slapping together of our bodies in this dance that they have come to know so well and the heavy breathing of us. I shuddered a release and he pounds harder into me. A few moments later I scream out in bliss and he follows me over into his. We both lay there panting trying to recover from of orgasms. He buries his head in my hair and nuzzles my neck. After a few minutes, he pulls himself free from me and we both whimper in loss. He pulls me into his side and we fall into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the sound of a large crash on the deck outside it is still dark outside and the wind from the storm seems stronger than before. Ranger is up and peeking through the shudders to see what the noise.

"It is the patio furniture being lifted by the wind and then slammed back down on the deck. The yard is a mess." He smirks. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist as he shows me what is going on outside. We make our way back to the couch and get settled back in and I drift off back to sleep.

RPOV

I awake the next morning to the sun shining through the shutters and the quiet that always happens after the passing of a big storm like that. I open the French doors and the shutters beyond them opening to the quite a site on the deck. The furniture survived, but there are branches and seaweed all over the place. I know that Pablo, the groundskeeper, won't be back until next week, because I ask him for a week of privacy with my Babe. So I guess that we have a couple hours of work to do, but it should be fun.

I make my way into the kitchen and start working on breakfast for my Babe and I. I can't believe that she agreed to be my wife. I am the luckiest bastard in the world. I smile crosses my face as I think about what my Babe, being my wife. After Mila I never wanted to get married or to trust a woman not to break me like she tried to do and for a while she had. I pull out eggs and some fresh spinach along with some mushrooms to make omelets and then I also gather some fruit to go with it. While I am busy chopping up the veggies and fruit, I let my mind wander. Thinking about how my life would be completely different if I had not caught Mila in her web of lies. I would never have met this angel on earth and I would not have a new life coming into my life.

Just as I am plating the second omelet, two arms snake around my waist. Her hands sneak up and caress my pecs and down to my abs.

"Good morning Babe,"

"MMMMMM" she purrs.

"Sleep well."

"Yeah, I did. How about you?" Her voice is low and husky. It instantly turns me on.

"Like a baby." She nods and goes and get the orange juice out of the fridge. She pours two glasses and then joins me at the breakfast bar.

"How big of a mess is out there?" She asks.

"It is not as bad as it could be but there will be couple of hours of work, do you think that we could handle that before we do anything else?" I ask.

"I do not see why not, we can get the house opened back up and get the rest of the yard cleaned up. Do you need to check on the boat?" I nod. "Well let's get breakfast cleaned up and then we can get to work."

"Sounds good Babe" The rest of meal is met with silence as we enjoy the food. She starts putting food away and rinsing dishes to put in the dishwasher. I join in helping her clean up the rest of kitchen. Once we are done with that chore, she heads up stairs and dresses for the day. I do the same and then go check on the boat. I find the boat in great shape. The boat house is a little worse for the wear, missing some shingles and it looks like the window is cracked, but all in all it will survive, I make note to have Pablo do some work on it when he gets back.

When I get back to the house I can see that my Babe has the opened up the bottom floor of the house, and is sweeping the front porch off. She has started retrieving the few items that belonged on the porch and she is returning the cushions back to their places. I help her with the deck in the back and while she is placing the cushions back on the deck and opening up the umbrella, I am skimming the pool and cleaning out traps.

Once all that is complete we work on the upstairs, in the master bedroom she sweeps the balcony and resets the cushions that she thought to grab from the chaise on the balcony. I notice as we worked through the house that she had done that each of the balconies along with securing the furniture to the house. Even I had forgotten those pieces on the balconies. When I mentioned it she just shrugged and said that it made sense. I smile and burst with pride that this woman is mine. That thought then makes me want to pound my chest like a caveman and yell out that this woman is mine. Mine all mine. I smile at my thoughts and then get back to work.

SPOV

The morning was quite busy with opening the house back up and the cleaning of the decks and porches. I am glad that the house and the boat are fine. Ranger mentioned that the boat house was in need of repair but that it was structurally fine. I made a note for him so that he would remember to order for the repair to be done, we took a break for lunch which was grilled fish and rice and fruit. The fruit is so good here. The fresh pineapple and papaya are sweet, Ranger told me that some of it grows here on the island. Once lunch was complete and cleaned up, we started working on the yard and a small section of beach. It was mostly palm branches that had fallen off the trees in the wind. After that we laid out by the pool and just enjoyed the each other company.

The sun was setting as we floated in the pool, Ranger came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him. He pulls my bottoms off and tosses them to the side of the pool and then wraps my legs around his waist.

"I have wanted you all day, I can't wait any longer." He whispers as he kisses my neck and runs his fingers along my folds, making me shudder. I moan in his ear and he continues his ministrations. "Babe, come for me." He whispers against my lips and a few moments later my body quakes in orgasm, he doesn't let me ride out the waves of pleasure that are racking my body before he plunges balls deep into me. We both moan in indescribable pleasure. He stills and allows my body to adjust to his size. All the while he is kissing the life out of me. I thrust my hips up and down to cause the friction that I am dying for. He takes the hint and starts to thrust in and out slowly at first and then he starts to move a little quicker, I can tell by the desire in his eyes that he is getting close, he reaches in between our bodies and flicks my clit, which sends me into orbit. A few thrusts later he is joining me in ecstasy. We stay joined but he sits on the stairs of the pool. His legs week from our efforts. Once our breathing returns to normal he says. "I love you Babe, I can't wait for you to become my wife." He nuzzles his nose in my neck and sniffs at my scent. I sigh and completely relax in his arms. I could not think of a better place to be than right here in his arms. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. "Me too Babe, Me too." And I couldn't agree more.

**Ok guys one more chapter the epilogue and then this fish is fried. I hope that you have enjoyed the adventure as much as I have. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Epilogue

**Two years later. **

SPOV

I was watching my sexy husband and daughter play in the yard. He was swinging her in his arms and the flip her over and place her on her feet. She would laugh and then run around him and giggle and the yell 'More Daddy more'. A lot has changed over the two years. I had my heart broken, well maybe broken is not the right word for it. I had my heart shattered by someone that I thought was the 'one' when Joe cheated on me I was angry and seeking revenge was the ultimate goal, but little did I know that when I put that plan in motion that I was headed down the path for a happy ending. Ranger was a dream come true even if I did not know it at the time. He has been the perfect partner in life, we complement each other. About six months after we start seeing each other, he finally told me the whole story about how Joe broke up his engagement. I was livid to say the least, Ranger had done nothing to deserve that kind of treatment and yet he was the only one that was hurt in the end. The day that Ranger and I truly got our revenge was a sweet one.

_We were sitting in Pino's, just finishing lunch, when Joe came waltzing in. _

_ "Hey Cupcake, you ready to face up to the fact that this baby is mine, yet?" I could feel Ranger tense next to me. I placed my hand on his thigh and squeezed. He look at my face, I just shook my head._

_ "Well as a matter of fact, I am Joe, no woman could ever deny you the pleasure of their body, could they?" Joe just smiles. "Well you know I think that Ranger here might know of one of those women that you claim to have bedded. Isn't that right Ranger?" Ranger just nods his head. Joe pales. "See Ranger was telling me about his ex-fiancée." My finger went to my chin and tapped it. "Oh, what was her name Baby, I can't remember?" _

_ "Amelia." I nod._

_ "That is right, Amelia, Joe you know Amelia right?" Joe just stands there getting paler by the second. "See Joe that man that walked in on you back then well that was Ranger, well he was Carlos back then, but same guy and he never really got over the fact that you were screwing his girl while he was away defending our country and your freedom. Really the only thing that has kept him from killing you so far is one is loves me and two that we are having a baby and he would like to be here to help raise the little darling. So you see Joe why would I ever want to admit that you are the father to a baby that is clearly Ranger's?" Joe still stood there is shock. "Even better, we met because I found out that you had cheated on me and I wanted to make you feel what it was like to have your world crushed, but I did not really understand how truly evil you really are."_

_ "Cupcake. I have no idea what on earth you are talking about, I had nothing to do with that woman."_

_ "Oh, really then why did you go all pale, and almost wet yourself. You know for a cop you have the poker face. I suggest that you leave and never try to contact, talk or breathe the same air that I occupy again, or it will get very ugly very fast." I have never seen Joe move so quick in my life. I look over at Ranger. "You know the best part?"_

_ "What is that Babe?"_

_ "The best revenge we can dish out is that we live happily ever after." He leans in and puts his forehead against mine. _

_ "That is the plan Babe"_

I am brought out of memory by a set of warm mocha latte arms wrapping themselves around my waist and pulling me into his hard body.

"Where were you just now Babe?"

"Oh just thinking about how well revenge looks on us." I say as I turn in his arms.

"It does Babe it really does. Lexi is down for her nap, what do you want to do with all this quiet time?"

"I have no idea, Mr. Manoso, but I am sure that you have a few ideas up your sleeves." He nods and gives me that wolf grin of his. I bolt out of his arms and the kitchen I am half way up the stairs when he scoops me up from behind and carries me up to the bedroom. He throws me down in the middle of our king size bed.

"Now that I have you here Mrs. Manoso, I would like to discuss some ideas I have for our 'nap' time."

"Really. Well discuss a way." He slams his lips down on mine and his tongue invades my mouth. I give as well as I got. A while later I am laying there in his arms, and staring at the clouds that are passing by. I love the island, we spend a lot of time here. After Lexi was born we escaped down here for a month to learn how to be the best parents we could without the outside influences, it was the best month. After we returned home from the island with little Lexi, we went down to the courthouse and were married that same afternoon, I did not want to wait any longer and did not want the big wedding, I just wanted to be with Ranger. It was simple and it was right.

"Babe, I can smell the smoke from here, what are you thinking about?" I smile coyly and turn to face him, his face is sleepy and his hair is messy, but his eyes are shinning with lust, desire and the deep unknowing of love. I sigh.

"I was thinking what I lucky girl that I am, to have such a HOT man like you in my bed."

"Thanks, but that was not what you were thinking about, cause if that was what you were thinking then you would be riding me right now, not staring off into the sky."

"I was thinking about that first month here with Lexi, and the day that we got married."

"Those were really great days, but most days are." Ahh he is so sweet when he wants to be. I love this man. The best revenge really was being truly, remarkably, happy. I could not have ask for a better outcome than this man and this life.

Fin.

**I cannot thank you all enough for your support in this story. I have had fun writing it but I reached a point where I really felt like it was time to end it. I have a new story that I am writing not sure when I will post it, but hopefully it will be soon. **

**Thanks again,**

**Crys**


End file.
